Quiero mi cuerpo
by Naive Krieger
Summary: Los anhelos de Eren Jaeger siempre fueron demasiado raros... y después de un extraño incidente su vida cambio por completo. Ahora su forma de ver al otro ya no sería la misma... Pero lograrían soportar el tener que vivir en el cuerpo del otro hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad?
1. La Experimentacion

**Hola! Aquí Kary reportándose con un nuevo proyecto. El día de hoy les presentó una trama muy interesante que no se pueden perder y dejar de disfrutar es la primera vez que escribiré algo de Levi y Eren así que espero les agrade tanto como a mi al idear esta trama~ Bueno sin más a la fanfic.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama yo solo los tomo prestados para fines no lucrativos.

* * *

 **Quiero mi cuerpo**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **By**

 **Kary Rivaille**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: Experimentación_

* * *

Despertó con algo de pereza aquella mañana y se frotó los ojos dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo; se sentía demasiado cansado debido a los duros entrenamientos que tenía con el capitán Levi cada mañana durante seis de sus días de la semana además de los estudios semanales que le hacía la jefa de escuadrón Hanji para llevar acabo sus nuevos experimentos e investigaciones relacionadas con los titanes. Eso de ser la esperanza de la humanidad era más duro y complicado de lo que él había pensado inicialmente.

Se sentó en la cama un momento, mirando las cosas que le rodeaban en aquel oscuro sótano en el que dormía cada noche desde que había sido aceptado en las tropas de la legión de reconocimiento. Pensaba en lo anterior cuando se dio cuenta de su error; se suponía que debía estar entrenando justo ahora y sólo se le había hecho tarde una vez más, eso no le iba a agradar para nada al capitán Rivaille _"...Eres una basura inútil ¿Y así pretendes ayudar a la humanidad? ¿Holgazaneando cada vez que tienes la oportunidad? Eres un mocoso patético..."_ Ya podía imaginar el montón de palabras hirientes que este le diría por haber faltado a su reciente e importante obligación pero lo que no entendía bien era el porque le afectaba tanto lo que el azabache pudiese llegar a decir o pensar sobre su persona, lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba fallarle a su capitán.

El joven castaño se levantó, talló sus ojos una vez más y buscó sus ropas para vestirse de forma apresurada. Unos cuántos minutos más tarde este se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento; no podía ser tan tarde si se daba prisa nadie tendría porque notar su ausencia. Se encaminó de forma apresurada por uno de los corredores del cuartel cada vez más cerca de llegar a su objetivo pero para la mala suerte del joven, el comandante Erwin Smith y el capitán Rivaille caminaban por ese mismo pasillo en dirección opuesta a la de él y aunque ellos parecían estar hablando de algún asunto de seriedad, este deseo desde sus adentros que por ningún motivo tuviese algo que ver con él.

-Diablos, debo salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta que no asistí al entrenamiento a tiempo otra vez...- musitó para sí mismo el castaño al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus superiores y se dio la media vuelta alejándose de a poco, pero antes de que el castaño lograse su cometido una voz lo detuvo.

-Oi Eren... ¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso...?-

Aquella voz familiar le hizo sentir un escalofrío. El chico tragó algo de saliva y se giró sobre sus pies lentamente para quedar frente a frente con el capitán, quien en ese momento había colocado la mano derecha sobre su hombro, mirándole con aquellos ojos fríos y aquel rostro inexpresivo que le ponía demasiado nervioso y parecía atravesar su alma.

-S-Señor...- el castaño respondió nervioso haciendo su saludo de forma respetuosa -Pues... Justamente me dirigía a tomar mi entrenamiento...

-Olvida el entrenamiento hay algo importante de lo que hay que hablar...- aseguró con seriedad en sus palabras.

El silencio reinó por un breve momento y el azabache inspeccionaba al chico con la mirada detenidamente como si esperase encontrar el mínimo error para echárselo en cara, pero en vez de eso fue el comandante Erwin quien rompió el silencio entre ambos al presenciar claramente la misma situación que había estado charlando con el capitán Levi esa misma mañana en su oficina justo antes de encontrarse con él joven Jaeger.

-Luces cansado, muchacho- comentó con tranquilidad el rubio tratando de tener una conversación amena con este, después de notar las pequeñas bolsas y las ojeras negras que se formaban justo por debajo de sus ojos, tan agotado como él cuando tenía que quedarse noches enteras leyendo y haciendo informes generales de todos los avances que había en la Legión - ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Hay algo que te moleste y te impida descansar?-

-Pues... A decir verdad, señor...- comenzó a explicar el castaño con calma, desviando la mirada, pensando que era lo que diría y prosiguió -Me he sentido algo agotado entre los constantes entrenamientos para aprender a controlar mi forma de titán además de los estudios semanales que me hace la líder de escuadrón Hanji, creo que parte de estas actividades se roba mi energía, he intentado dormir más, pero eso me ha generado problemas para asistir a tiempo a mis entrenamientos...

-Ya veo... En dado caso habrá que hacer unos ajustes ya que como sabrás siendo la esperanza de la humanidad podríamos requerir de tú desempeño en cualquier momento por lo que es mejor mantener tu salud en óptimas condiciones- comentó Erwin de forma seria sintiendo las miradas del capitán Rivaille y del joven Eren Jaeger -Considero apropiado que se lleven tus estudios de manera mensual de ese modo no estarás tan estresado, por ahora trata de descansar y cuidar de tu salud.

-Claro, señor- respondió el joven Eren de manera cortés haciendo una pequeña reverencia y su saludo militar.

Después de aconsejar al joven Jaeger de manera sutil, desvió su mirada clavando sus ojos celestes en el hombre de cabellos azabaches que se hallaba de pie a su lado -Levi...- llamó la atención del menor antes de continuar -Necesito que tú y Eren vayan con Hange a hacerse una evaluación general además de signos vitales y que les provea de vitaminas o lo que consideré necesario para mejorar su salud.

-Pero... Erwin...- el azabache ya se había preparado para reprochar al escucharlo hablar en plural; no entendía porque Erwin insistía en eso si él se sentía completamente bien, solo era un poco de cansancio físico quizás porque había demasiado trabajo y el descansó muy poco supervisando y formando parte de algunos de los entrenamientos, haciendo la limpieza, cuidando su condición física además del constante consumo de té negro que a veces le provocaba insomnio durante las noches; nada de lo que habia que preocuparse, aunque por otro lado tenía una ligera sospecha y creía saber a qué se debía dicha petición por parte del mayor.

-Sin peros, Rivaille, ya habíamos hablado de esto así que para cerciorarme de que lo cumplas, será una orden...- aclaró el hombre rubio de inmediato con una voz seria, firme y autoritaria, tomando los papeles que llevaba consigo; aún tenía mucho trabajo, llenando más de esos informes que seguramente ya tapizaban su escritorio -Bien, los veré más tarde aún tengo algunos pendientes que resolver.

Y así el comandante se despidió adentrándose en dicho corredor hasta perderse de vista, dejando a los otros dos solos en el pasillo. Rivaille se mantenía en silencio un tanto pensativo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido como si estuviese reflexionando o simplemente molesto por alguna razón en particular. Eren por su parte le observaba detenidamente de una forma relajada, esperando que este le dijera u ordenada que hacer cuando noto que los ojos grises de este le miraban de nuevo.

-Que tanto estas mirando, mocoso?- la seria y fría voz del sargento había rotó aquel incómodo silencio -Acaso te gusto o algo por el estilo?

Eren se había quedado pensando en que responder a lo anteriormente dicho por el azabache " _Acaso te gusto o algo por el estilo?"_. Aquellas palabras resonaron como eco en su cabeza. haciendo que nuevas preguntas se formularan en su mente. Podría ser posible que le gustara el capitán? Enfocó sus orbes verdes esmeraldas en él, admirando su cabello liso de color negro cenizo, la forma en que siempre mantenía los laterales y la nuca rapadas, aquellas finas facciones de tonalidad marfil que conformaban su perfecto e inexpresivo rostro, esos ojos iris que a veces se miraban de color gris o color verde olivo y que a pesar de ser algo fríos tenían un hermoso y singular brillo, sobre todo cuando este bebía un poco de té negro o limpiaba algún lugar del cuartel, pues aunque el capitán Rivaille era un hombre serio y de pocas palabras Eren sabía que eran pequeños detalles que alegraban a su superior de algún modo, ya que este presentaba algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que lo obligaba a mantener todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio, no soportaba el desorden o la suciedad bajo ninguna causa.

Otra cosa que Eren había podido percibir durante su corta convivencia con el mayor eran los labios carnosos que poseía este hombre, su buen formado cuerpo que vio en un par de ocasiones en los entrenamientos por lo menos su abdomen y pectorales se veían perfectos, pero había algo más que pudo notar de su superior y esto era que detrás de esa apariencia ruda y fría este poseía un buen corazón, luego de que en diferentes situaciones notó a este preocuparse por sus camaradas e incluso por el alguna vez en el pasado, cuando todo parecía bastante turbio para él. También estaba esa dulce fragancia tan única e inconfundible que este emanaba de su ser además del habitual aroma a cloro y detergente que siempre llevaba consigo; le parecía un poco extraño que nadie lo hubiese notado ya.

Pero ante todo lo anteriormente mencionado ¿Sería posible que él sintiese algún tipo de atracción por el capitán Rivaille? Era cierto que le dolía defraudarle de algún modo al igual que cada insulto que él se ganaba en ocasiones al no cumplir las órdenes y expectativas de su superior pero... ¿Por qué simplemente deseaba agradable al capitán? ¿Por qué se había empeñado a observarlo de aquella forma? ¿Por qué actuaba nervioso y de forma torpe cuando le tenía cerca? ¿Por qué creía que lo que él sentía iba más lejos de una simple admiración hacia el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? Pero aunque fuese así... ¿Cómo podría decírselo sin que este tratara de asesinarlo en ese mismo momento? ¿Y si este no le correspondía o sentía lo mismo hacia su persona? ¿Sería capaz de aceptar su rechazo o mirarlo a la cara después de eso? Fueron muchas de las cuestiones que recorrieron la mente del menor en tan solo unos breves momentos.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas responder, escoria? - la voz amenazante del sargento sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos, permitiéndole notar como su superior lo había tomado del cuello de su camisa y atraído hasta él de forma amenazante, mandándole una mirada asesina; si no respondía de inmediato seguramente este lo golpearía y no deseaba eso.

-Y-Yo... Yo solo esperaba por sus órdenes, señor...- respondió el castaño con nerviosismo temiendo la reacción del mayor.

-Ya escuchaste a Erwin, Jaeger, tenemos que ir con Hanji a hacernos unos estudios - aclaró este de inmediato con su habitual voz seria, liberando al menor de su agarre para poder ir a buscar a Hanji a su laboratorio donde generalmente ella se encontraba.

-Más estudios?- musitó para sí mismo rascando su nuca con nerviosismo y el que pensaba que no sabría nada de estudios durante algunas semanas, pero al parecer no seria así, al menos por ahora -Sucede algo, Eren?- cuestionó el capitán al escuchar al menor soltar un profundo suspiro, era como si algo le molestará.

-No, no es nada señor...- negó Eren para comenzar a caminar rumbo al laboratorio de Hanji.

Durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo todo yació en completo silencio, de vez en cuando Eren lanzaba miradas de reojo al azabache, notando como este se mantenía con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho mientras caminaban, lo cual no era extraño para la forma de ser del capitán, pero aun así podía notar a este un poco más pensativo de lo habitual, quizás estaba preocupado con algo, solo se preguntaba si eso tendría algo que ver con lo que el comandante Erwin había dicho acerca de que Levi debía hacerse unos estudios de salud cuanto antes. Acaso el capitán Rivaille estaría enfermo de algo? o tal vez este no se sentía bien últimamente y él no lo había notado, ni siquiera lo sabía, además de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podría ser

-Señor...- Eren rompió con aquel incómodo silencio y finalmente miró al azabache mientras caminaban dispuesto a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

-Dime Eren- respondió el capitán con seriedad, mirando de reojo al castaño y esperando por lo que sea que este quería decir.

-Yo... Yo me preguntaba...- el castaño comenzó a decir.

-Habla de una maldita vez, Jaeger, que no tenemos mucho tiempo- le presionó Rivaille pues le exasperaba que le diera tantas vueltas a las cosas y no pudiese ir al grano de una vez.

-Es acerca de lo que el comandante Erwin le solicitó a usted...- dijo finalmente sin tiempo de pensar en lo ya dicho.

-Ese no es tu asunto, idiota...- el tono del azabache se volvió más frío y agresivo que antes; no le gustaban para nada los interrogatorios personales.

-P-Pero capitán... - insistió Eren sin importar como era la reacción del mayor hacia su persona, estaba preocupado y no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente por él -Acaso usted está enfermo o algo así?

-Que parte de "Eso no es asunto tuyo" no has entendido, jaeger?- rodó los ojos con exasperación; no quería hablar de ello y no tenía por qué hacerlo con un mocoso que quizás no lo entendería o en su defecto ni le importaría una vez ya sabiendo de que trataba eso.

-Usted es parte importante para la legión, es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no puede pasarle nada malo señor...

-No me hagas ir hasta allí y callarte el hocico a golpes- le amenazó el azabache de forma severa sabía perfectamente quien era y que debía o no hacer, lo que le molestaba era que ese mocoso fuese tan insiste con algo de lo que él no deseaba hablar justo en ese preciso momento.

Pero al parecer Eren entendió que estaba yendo demasiado lejos en tratar de forzar al mayor a hablar y decidió no insistir más con ello. Entendía que el capitán tal vez no deseaba hablar de ello, pues quizás se trataba de algo demasiado grave o simplemente como le había dicho el azabache con anterioridad ese no era asunto suyo. Así que dejó de un lado el tema después de todo las malas noticias siempre eran las primeras en llegar o eso solía decirle su madre en los tiempos de tempestad, si fuese algo malo quizás toda la legión ya lo sabría, pues los rumores se corrían rápidamente en dicho lugar.

El tiempo pareció pasar volando además de que el laboratorio de Hanji no se hallaba lejos de donde ellos se situaban, al llegar allí ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Eren vaciló en tocar la puerta quedándose con la mano estirada y empuñada para llamar suavemente cuando el azabache ya había abierta de una forma brusca y apresurada para buscar a la castaña de inmediato con la mirada hasta que finalmente la halló allí. En el fondo de la habitación se encontraba la castaña sentada detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos informes sobre sus últimos hallazgos y experimentos realizados con titanes, parecía bastante concentrada en ello hasta que el azabache irrumpió en la habitación sin hacerse esperar más, pues este aun tenia demasiadas cosas y aun de mayor importancia que hacer.

-Oi, Hange- el azabache trató de llamar la atención de la castaña quien parecía aun no haber notado su presencia.

La castaña levanto la mirada y enfoco la vista en sus dos nuevos visitantes, manteniendo una extraña expresión combinada entre la emoción y la psicopatía. Levi solo levantó una ceja ante su anormal compañera de trabajo, quien de inmediato se puso de pie para recibir a sus invitados de una forma más cordial acercándose al umbral de la puerta donde estos la esperaban.

-Levi, Eren... - saludó finalmente ella acomodándose sus gafas. Vestía con una bata blanca justo por encima del habitual uniforme de la legión -Les gustaría escuchar sobre mis hallazgos acerca de los titanes?- preguntó de forma entusiasmada esperando que este fuese el motivo de su visita.

-Bueno...- comenzó a hablar el castaño rascando su nunca, tratando de mostrarse amable con la líder de escuadrón, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más este fue acallado de inmediato por el azabache, quien le había tapado la boca al menor rápidamente para evitar que este terminará jodiendo la situación como en ocasiones anteriores -Cierra la boca, idiota, no tenemos tiempo para estas mierdas, deja que yo me encargue de esto.

La líder de escuadrón aun esperaba con la esperanza de que el joven Eren le lanzara la primera pregunta así ella podría comenzar a relatar lo sucedido, todo lo que había visto, sentido y averiguado con sus espécimenes de experimentación. Había tantas cosas de las que hablar que podía sentir la emoción correr por sus venas y las pupilas de sus ojos se expandieron como si hubiese visto un enorme titán en ese preciso momento. Miró a Eren quien se hallaba en silencio allí de pie justo a un lado de su superior con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, esperando por las ordenes de cualquiera de sus superiores. Del otro lado estaba nada más y nada menos que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y aquella expresión de gnomo malhumorado que siempre solía llevar consigo.

-Escúchame bien, lentes estúpidos, no tenemos tiempo para esas mierdas- gruño el azabache de inmediato.

-Me sorprende que un enano como tú no sienta ni la más mínima curiosidad por todo lo que es más enorme que su hábitat natural- comentó divertida Hanji para hacer rabiar al más bajo de los tres, pues sabía lo mucho que a este le molestaba que se metieran con su altura -Y dime Levi que has hecho para mantenerte intacto, digo con lo pequeño que eres cualquiera podría pisarte- se mofo la castaña riendo un poco mientras miraba la expresión encolerizada del azabache podría jurar que su piel había pasado del blanco al morado en tan solo un instante.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de que en un momento había estado tentado a reírse; imaginar al capitán bajo la suela de la bota de algún recluta era realmente gracioso, pero se mordió el labio inferior suavemente para evitarlo; el más mínimo sonido de burla que pudiese escapar de su boca podría significar su funeral o por lo menos una paliza como la que había recibo en la corte hace algún tiempo atrás o quizás aún peor que eso, sobre todo después de observar como el azabache separaba los brazos y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Hanji.

Rivaille tiró de la bata de la castaña para atraerla hasta sí y verla con una intensa y fría mirada asesina, no parecía nada contento al respecto.

-Más te vale que cierres esa maldita boca antes de que te tire todos los putos dientes - amenazó realmente molesto, notando como la castaña cerraba los ojos detrás de sus gafas, temiendo que este lo golpeará ante sus insolentes palabras aunque claro ella solo jugaba con Levi y no era su culpa que el enano se hubiese levantado más mal humorado de lo normal -Ahora presta atención, la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque Erwin requiere que le hagas unos estudios a este mocoso...- en ese momento señalo a Eren con la otra mano.

-Oh, por supuesto- interrumpió Hanji entusiasmada mostrando de nuevo aquella sonrisa psicópata que hizo que Eren tragara saliva al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo -Sera un placer hacerme cargo del joven Eren hay tantas cosas que tengo planeadas para él, apuesto que nos divertiremos mucho...

-Mierda! Aún no termino- se quejó el azabache al ser interrumpido de esa manera -No se trata de los estudios habituales sino de algo un poco más sencillo, Erwin desea saber como esta de salud Jaeger...- Levi libero a Hanji de su agarre para que esta pudiese revisar al mocoso y así poderse largar de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Hanji parpadeó un par de veces y miro a Eren con detenimiento, dándose se cuenta que efectivamente el chico se miraba exhausto como si no hubiese dormido en días enteros -Haberlo dicho antes... - La castaña se acercó hacia donde estaba el joven Eren y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su temperatura tocando la frente de este para cerciorarse de que no tuviese fiebre, pero su temperatura parecía estar solo un poco arriba de lo normal aunque también podía deberse al clima caluroso que habían tenido en esos días. Hanji tomó delicadamente a Eren del brazo, dándole un pequeño tirón a este para indicarle a este que le siguiera al interior del laboratorio. Eren aceptó y dejó que la jefa Hanji le guiara hasta donde quería llevarlo para ello.

El capitán Levi tomó asiento en una silla, cruzando una pierna por encima de la otra para ponerse cómodo mientras observaba y esperaba que los estudios del menor fueran realizados con éxito.

Eren fue a recostarse en una cama al tiempo que Hanji volvía con el equipo adecuado para realizar aquella revisión.

La castaña echo un vistazo a su boca notando que sus dientes se hallaban en perfecto estado al igual que su garganta la cual no presentaba ninguna inflamación, luego paso a revisar su nariz y las pupilas de sus ojos, sus orejas, ninguna de ellas presentaba ningún problema. Tomó el estetoscopio y con este revisó su corazón y pulmones, también se encargó de monitorear su presión arterial los cuales tampoco presentaban ninguna alteración. Por ultimo le sacó una muestra de sangre de su brazo derecho para llevar acabo los diagnósticos restantes y le entregó a Eren un frasco de pastillas para finalmente terminar con su revisión.

-Son vitaminas asegúrate de tomar un par de ellas con suerte estarás como nuevo en solo un par de días... - le indicó Hanji tras colocarle el frasco en la mano del chico y cerrar esta con delicadeza, en ese momento le miró a los ojos -Puede que las pastillas produzcan efectos secundarios como la fiebre o sueño lo cual es absolutamente normal, en caso de que presentes síntomas diferentes a estos será mejor que vuelvas conmigo, entendido?- explicó Hanji con tranquilidad esperando que a este le quedaran claras sus indicaciones -En cuanto a los resultados de tus estudios se los mandaré al comandante Erwin en cuanto los tenga listos.

-Sí, jefa Hanji y gracias- agradeció Eren levantándose de aquella cama para regresar caminando de regreso hacia donde le esperaba Levi sentado.

Levi se sintió más tranquilo cuando notó como el castaño se levantó de aquella cama, se despedía de la cuatro ojos y caminó de vuelta hacia donde estaba él. Ahora ya podrían irse y omitir su pequeña e innecesaria revisión médica, más tarde se encargaría de convencer a Erwin que todo iba bien con él y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Bien, ya podemos largarnos, mocoso- comentó Levi poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo tomándolo firmemente del brazo. El azabache volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Eren, quien lo había sujetado para impedir que este siguiera adelante y saliera del lugar - ¿Pero qué demonios?

-Capitán, el comandante Erwin le pidió que viniera para hacerse unos estudios también, recuerda?- hablo Eren en voz alta mirando a su superior con algo de preocupación en sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, realmente le preocupaba que algo no estuviese bien con él azabache sin importar lo que eso fuera -Usted no querrá decepcionarlo desobedeciendo sus órdenes directas, cierto capitán? Además de que es por su salud y su propio bienestar.

-Es cierto, Levi, Erwin me contó un poco sobre tu condición...- habló finalmente Hanji quien había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de Eren y admiraba como ese chico preocupara tanto por aquel enano gruñón -Y de igual modo me pidió que te hiciera unos estudios en cuanto se presentará la ocasión...

-Tch, de acuerdo...- el azabache rodó los ojos zafándose del agarre del castaño y se adentró en el laboratorio a regañadientes para que le hicieran dichos estudios, solo si así todos lo dejarían tranquilo de una maldita vez -Tch, tú espera afuera, mocoso...

Eren salió del laboratorio notando como la jefa Hanji cerraba la puerta luego de que este había dejado la habitación, tal parecía que lo que fuese que le ocurría al capitán debía ser más serio de lo que este imaginaba por lo menos por lo que había logrado escuchar y aunque muy en el fondo deseaba saber que pasaba el debía respetar la privacidad de su superior. Así que cuando este saliera omitiría aquel impulso de hacerle preguntas que pidiesen ser incomodas para él. Dejaría todo como estaba y respetaría su espacio; si el quería contarle lo que sucedía le escucharía con todo gusto y le apoyaría, sino igual respetaría su decisión, solo esperaba que este aprendiera a confiar en él.

Eren recargo la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre el frío suelo. Llevó una de sus manos a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó el frasco de pastillas que le había dado Hanji el cual abrió para tomar una de estas. Tomó una de aquellas pastillas y se la colocó en la lengua, haciendo algunos gestos ante el horrible sabor de la misma, después se la tragó sin rodeos, esperando que esta le ayudara a sentirse mejor y le quitara las ganas de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Y así estaba el sentado a las afueras del laboratorio esperando por el capitán en vez de cumplir con su entrenamiento como Mikasa, Armin y los demás. Los minutos parecían eternos y Eren comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, le ardían los ojos, además de tener frío y sueño pero no podía dormir ahora, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien con el capitán y que este no requería su ayuda bajo ninguna situación.

Pasaron unos minutos más y la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, mostrando al capitán Levi que finalmente salía de su revisión acompañado de la líder de escuadrón Hanji, quien lo miró extrañada al verle sentado en el piso de esa forma y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó poniéndose de cuchillas frente a él para colocar su mano en la frente del castaño notando que efectivamente su temperatura corporal se hallaba más elevada que antes. Bajó la mirada y observó que Eren entre su mano el pequeño frasco que ella misma le había entregado al parecer este ya había iniciado con su primera dosis y por lo que veía este parecía este comenzaba a dar resultados, eso emocionó demasiado a Hanji; le encantaba cuando sus experimentos daban resultados justo como ese mismo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Eren?- cuestiono mirándole a los ojos.

-Demasiado cansado, mi cuerpo se siente algo pesado- respondió con debilidad el castaño dejando salir un pequeño bostezo.

-Si es algo normal, pero verás que te sentirás mejor a la brevedad- comentó ella despreocupada, tendiéndole una mano para ayudar al castaño a levantarse, pues seguramente su cuerpo comenzaría a debilitarse y reaccionar de forma torpe para obligarlo a descansar y posteriormente recuperarse -¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? -cuestionó Hanji una vez que había logrado que Eren se pusiese de pie, pero aun así su aspecto era como el de una especie de zombi.

\- ¿Y ahora qué mierda le hiciste? - gruño de inmediato Levi, lanzando una mirada seria a su compañera después de mirar el estado en el que se encontraba joven Jaeger.

Se suponía que Eren debía mejorar pero este ahora se miraba aún más cansado y jodido de lo que estaba en un principio, si Erwin llegase a ver al chico en ese estado no estaría para nada contento con eso.

-Solo es un acelerador molecular- respondió Hanji con naturalidad como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo -Como sabrás estuve trabajando alrededor de un mes en esto y aunque lo probé con titanes comunes, ninguno de ellos presento algún resultado puesto que estos no poseían las propiedades humanas de Eren, digamos que la evolución de sus células son más avanzadas que las del resto de ellos.

-No entiendo ni una mierda de lo que estás diciendo- respondió el azabache con el mismo tono molesto de antes; definitivamente nada de eso le agradaría a Erwin no se suponía que la cuatro ojos terminaría experimentando con el mocoso sino haciéndole unos estudios y diagnósticos para determinar cómo estaba este de salud.

-Lo que quiero decir es que ese tratamiento que le di a Eren ayudara a que las células de su cuerpo se regeneren rápidamente lo que disminuirá su constante fatiga y hará que su salud mejore considerablemente en tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas, claro siempre y cuando no presente algún tipo de mutación debido a este- explicó ella de forma clara para que el azabache pudiese entender que lo había hecho para una buena causa y esta era que Eren mejorará de salud lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Mutación? ¿Quieres decir que esa mierda no es del todo confiable? - el tono de voz del capitán Levi se volvió un poco más enojada que antes.

-Como dije antes no había podido probarlo en alguien como Eren...- guardó algo de distancia esperando que el azabache no intentará asesinarla por eso.

-Cuatro ojos loca de mierda, te dije que nada de experimentos...- recalcó Levi molesto ante las impertinentes acciones de la castaña.

-No pude evitarlo, si lo hubieses visto tan fatigado y frágil como yo lo vi no hubieses dudado en ayudarlo, Levi- ella trato de justificar sus imprudentes acciones de ese modo.

-Yo no poseo aire en vez que cerebro como para ponerme a experimentar, arriesgando la salud e integridad de la esperanza de la humanidad en momentos tan críticos como estos- respondió al borde de la ira tratando de controlar su mal temperamento.

-Ya te dije que es por el bien de Eren- insistió ella con calma.

-Tch, como sea- rodó los ojos en forma de exasperación -Espero que no hayas echo alguna estupidez conmigo porque yo si te mato.

Eren se encontraba de pie tambaleándose un poco hacia adelante, en cualquier momento caería rendido y eso claramente podía notarse a simple vista.

El azabache se acercó a este y lo sujeto del hombro temiendo que este terminara yéndose de cara contra el piso en cualquier momento, sería mejor llevarlo a su habitación a descansar antes de que algún otro inconveniente sucediera en ese lugar, cualquiera que viese a Eren podría jurar que este se había drogado o algo por el estilo, que gran lío; de no ser porque él estaba a cargo del entrenamiento de ese mocoso, le habría dejado el papel de niñera y se hubiese largado a cumplir con sus otros pendientes sin duda, como lo era limpiar, llenar informes y beber un poco de té negro.

-Llevare al mocoso hacia su habitación- anunció el capitán de forma seria sacudiendo ligeramente al castaño que se estaba quedando dormido allí, aun de pie -Camina. Jaeger, te llevare de vuelta al sótano para que puedas descansar- ordenó el azabache autoritariamente observando como este asentía.

Eren abrió sus ojos una vez más haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quedarse dormido de nuevo, dejando que su superior lo guiara por el corredor de vuelta hacia el sótano que era su habitación en la cual dormía, pero a cada paso que daba sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más de modo que sin llegar a su objetivo termino cayéndose dormido, recargando todo su peso contra el cuerpo de su capitán "Eren, despierta mocoso...". La voz de Rivaille había sonado como eco en su cabeza y a pesar de que había intentado abrir sus ojos de nuevo le fue imposible.

Levi al ver que el mocoso no reaccionaba ni tampoco se ponía en pie, opto por hacer lo único que le quedaba y cargo a un dormido Eren entre sus brazos para llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación y aunque en el camino se encontró con varios reclutas de los cuales algunos le mandaron miradas incomodas entre ellos Mikasa, quien parecía echar fuego por los ojos en ese momento. Sin embargo, pudo arreglárselas para ignorar a todos y cada uno de ellos sin mucha dificultad.

Unos minutos mas tarde el azabache se abría pasó en aquel sótano aun con el dormido Eren entre brazos. Camino con cautela entre algunas de las cosas que se hallaban fuera de su lugar, muchas de ellas regadas en el suelo, ese sótano necesitaba un arreglo sin duda, pero ahora el castaño no se encontraba en las óptimas condiciones para hacerse cargo el mismo de la limpieza y las labores, sería mejor que este se reposara y se pusiese a descansar por su propio bienestar. Se acercó a la cama y colocó al chico cuidadosamente, arropándolo con una de las mantas para que el mocoso pudiese seguir durmiendo con mayor comodidad. Una vez que había cumplido con lo suyo se giró lentamente dispuesto a marcharse del lugar cuando una vez más sus ojos grises se enfocaron una vez más con el desorden de esa habitación y el capitán solo dejó salir un profundo suspiro, lanzando una pequeña mirada hacia el dormido Eren; alguien tendría que arreglar ese problema.

Habían pasado algunas horas y Levi se había hecho cargo de limpiar la habitación del menor la habitación del menor, dejándola completamente reluciente. Cuando termino de ordenar todo, tomó asiento al borde de la cama en silencio, haciéndole compañía al mocoso que aun dormía y mientras esperaba a que Eren despertará o diera algún rastro de encontrarse mejor, se quedó totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en la revisión que le hizo la cuatro ojos al inició de del día, era bueno saber que todo estaba bien por ahora, tal vez había estado preocupándose demasiado por pequeños e insignificantes detalles, solo debía cuidar un poco más su alimentación y todo marcharía a la perfección, no tenía por qué ser de otra forma.

Un quejido se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación, sacando al azabache completamente de sus pensamientos. Eren comenzaba a despertar y pronto en un movimiento involuntario había colocado su mano sobre la del azabache y el sentir el suave contacto con esta le hizo reaccionar y abrir sus ojos de inmediato para encontrarse con el capitán Rivaille sentado a un lado de él en el borde de la cama. En ese momento no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación; era cálida y le generaba paz como algún tipo de felicidad que alberga en su pecho y le hacía sentir bien, había algo de relajación a pesar de que su corazón latía de forma apresurada como si fuese a salirse de su pecho al instante.

-C-Capitán...- murmuró Eren con una voz apenas audible, retirando su mano de encima de la de su superior, pues no quería parecer un atrevido o incomodar al azabache que lo miraba fijamente en aquel momento.

-Eren...- pronuncio su nombre con tranquilidad, se notaba un poco más tranquilo y de mejor humor que antes, tal parece que ordenar la habitación del joven Jaeger le había servido bastante para des estresarse por completo. Se produjo un breve silencio en el que ambos se miraron fijamente por unos breves momentos, al menos hasta que Levi se atrevió a romper con este y continuar -Y dime mocoso... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor, señor, aunque aún estoy algo cansado...- respondió con tranquilidad el castaño mostrando una ligera sonrisa que se había forjado en sus labios.

Miró el sótano que le rodeaba, notando que todo ya estaba limpio y ordenas, además de que el aroma a productos de limpieza le inundaba sus poros, nadie habría sido capaz de dejar la habitación así de perfecta ni impecable, ni siquiera él, eso solo podría ser obra de una sola persona y esa persona estaba sentada justo frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Usted limpio mi habitación? -preguntó Eren con suavidad, desviando la mirada para evitar la del mayor, pues a pesar de que eso había sido hermoso de su parte, le apenaba de igual modo.

-Tú no podrías haberlo hecho en ese estado- afirmo este de una manera tranquila sin darle mucha importancia al asunto -Será mejor que sigas descansando, nos veremos mañana- dicho esto se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de allí, después de todo Eren ya se sentía un poco mejor pero de igual forma seria apropiado dejarle descansar para que pudiese recuperarse pronto.

-Espere no se vaya...- le pidió el castaño al observar que este se había puesto de pie y comenzado a caminar a la salida de aquel sótano -P-Por favor, no se vaya...- repitió de nuevo con suavidad, notando como este se detenía y se giraba lentamente para mirarlo con aquel serio e inexpresivo rostro que lo que lo caracterizaba, y aunque sabía que el azabache esperaba que este le dijera algo más, las palabras no salieron de su boca se habían quedado atascadas en su garganta; quizás era el miedo que tenía de arruinar el momento con sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Eren? - Cuestionó Levi al ver que el muchacho se había quedado en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, dejando salir un pequeño gimoteo; aquello llamó bastante su atención -Dime... ¿Está todo bien? O ¿Es que acaso aun te sientes mal? -Se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el castaño pues aún estaba preocupado por su bienestar, esperaba que le dijera que ocurría.

-No...- no pudo soportarlo más, ya no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella mezcla de sentimientos que se mantenía atrapada en su pecho y que hacía que se le dificultara el respirar. Solo sintió como un río de lágrimas se formó en sus ojos y resbalo lentamente por sus mejillas acompañadas de pequeños y apenas audibles gimoteos.

-Eren, levanta la cabeza- le ordenó el azabache de forma severa al darse cuenta de que este no se encontraba tan bien como él creía.

-No...- repitió aun gimoteando, no quería que este le viera así; solo se sentía tan patético y estúpido por no poder controlarse y sobre todo porque se había metido en ese embrollo y no sabía que era lo que iba a decirle a su superior ahora.

-Eren, es una orden- insistió Levi sin cambiar el tono de voz.

El castaño al no poder desobedecer las órdenes de su capitán, levanto la cabeza lentamente y le miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mostrándose tan débil y vulnerable cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que le miraban con detenimiento y en ese momento podía jurar que en ellos podía denotarse algo de preocupación; el capitán estaba preocupado por él y él solo se sentía patético de no poder expresar con palabras como se sentía en esos instantes. Eren se limpió el rostro con la manga de su camisa y trato de tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Solo acérquese un poco más por favor... - habló Eren de una forma más tranquila, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras miraba al azabache a los ojos- Hay algo que me gustaría decirle...

El capitán Levi accedió a su petición y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama donde se encontraba en un inicio.

-¿Que cosa?- se mostró un poco curioso el mayor sobre todo al escuchar la voz del menor que parecía un poco más suave de lo normal.

Eren se estiro para acariciar el rostro contrario con suavidad y ternura, mirándolo a los ojos. Le sorprendía que el azabache no tratara de alejarlo de él y que este solo le mirara de vuelta.

-Usted... usted me gusta demasiado...- se había atrevido a confesar finalmente.

El castaño vaciló un poco y finalmente acercó su rostro al de él para robarle un pequeño beso, en el cual finalmente pudo sentir los húmedos suaves y carnosos labios de su capitán, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el brillo en los ojos de Levi al escuchar su confesión y como lo tomó de la nuca para corresponder su pequeño beso de una forma suave para después hacerlo más apasionado. Eren continúo el beso al ritmo que el mayor le imponía, sintiendo como la lengua del azabache lamía juguetonamente sus propios labios, pidiendo autorización para profundizar y seguir adelante y sin poderse negar el menor abrió su boca, dejando que la lengua del capitán se encontrara con la suya; y así empezó un entretenido juego de lenguas.

Durante ese pequeño momento intimo con el capitán Rivaille, Eren no había podido despegar sus ojos de jade de los orbes iris de su acompañante los cuales cambiaban de una tonalidad gris a una color olivo dependiendo de como les diera la luz, sus pensamientos se encontraban enfocados en el capitán Levi y quizás sus deseos iban más allá de un simple beso, pero dudaba que eso fuera realmente posible; el azabache lo molería a golpes si tan solo trataba de tocarlo sin su consentimiento como también dudaba que el mayor accediera a su petición aunque este se lo pidiera, como deseaba que el mayor supiera que era lo que pensaba, lo que quería y sentía sin tan solo hubiese un modo de que él pudiese entenderle mejor. El chico estaba tan angustiado en sus pensamientos que había perdido la total concentración de lo que estaba haciendo y solo un fuerte dolor le hizo reaccionar, al parecer Levi había mordido accidentalmente la inquieta lengua del castaño haciéndole una pequeña herida pues por unos breves momentos saboreo su sangre metálica hasta que hubo una gran explosión en la habitación, que los separó a ambos de forma brusca.

* * *

 **Bien este ha sido el primer capitulo prácticamente el comienzo de esta historia o mejor dicho ha sido una introducción a lo que esta por suceder más adelante; las cosas van a ponerse aun más interesantes de lo que parecen no se lo pueden perder...**

 **Bueno yo me estaré despidiendo por el momento hasta pronto y tengan un bonito día~**

* * *

 **~Gracias por leer~**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Kary Rivaille**

* * *

 **¿Te está gustando la historia? Si es así... ¿Podrías dejar un bonito review? La autora te lo agradecerá.**


	2. El incidente

**¡Hola a todos! Su autora a vuelto. Bueno ya que mi musa decidió quedarse más tiempo conmigo he podido traerles un nuevo capitulo del proyecto antes de lo planeado por ahora solo tengo un par de cosas que decir:**

 **Primero: Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi proyecto dejar algún review o agregar a favoritos realmente lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Segundo: Debido al toque artístico que me ha brindado mi musa me vi en la necesidad de hacer unos ajustes a la parte final del primer capitulo, esto lo vine realizando un día después de la publicación inicial por lo que puede que algunos de ustedes hayan leído este cambio para los que no, no se preocupen he agregado un pequeño resumen de la ultima escena para evitarles la fatiga de volver al capítulo anterior a releerlo y así puedan continuar con el nuevo de inmediato y sin ningún problema.**

 **Ahora que ya he dado los anuncios correspondientes del momento a disfrutar de este nuevo capitulo se ha dicho~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama yo los tomo prestados para fines no lucrativos

* * *

 **Quiero mi cuerpo**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **By**

 **Kary Rivaille**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

* * *

\- Solo acérquese un poco más por favor... - habló Eren de una forma más tranquila, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras miraba al azabache a los ojos- Hay algo que me gustaría decirle...

El capitán Levi accedió a su petición y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama donde se encontraba en un inicio.

-¿Qué cosa?- se mostró un poco curioso el mayor sobre todo al escuchar la voz del menor que parecía un poco más suave de lo normal.

Eren se estiro para acariciar el rostro contrario con suavidad y ternura, mirándolo a los ojos. Le sorprendía que el azabache no tratara de alejarlo de él y que este solo le mirara de vuelta.

-Usted... usted me gusta demasiado...- se había atrevido a confesar finalmente.

El castaño vaciló un poco y finalmente acercó su rostro al de él para robarle un pequeño beso, en el cual finalmente pudo sentir los húmedos suaves y carnosos labios de su capitán, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el brillo en los ojos de Levi al escuchar su confesión y como lo tomó de la nuca para corresponder su pequeño beso de una forma suave para después hacerlo más apasionado. Eren continúo el beso al ritmo que el mayor le imponía, sintiendo como la lengua del azabache lamía juguetonamente sus propios labios, pidiendo autorización para profundizar y seguir adelante y sin poderse negar el menor abrió su boca, dejando que la lengua del capitán se encontrara con la suya; y así empezó un entretenido juego de lenguas.

Durante ese pequeño momento intimo con el capitán Rivaille, Eren no había podido despegar sus ojos de jade de los orbes iris de su acompañante los cuales cambiaban de una tonalidad gris a una color olivo dependiendo de cómo les diera la luz, sus pensamientos se encontraban enfocados en el capitán Levi y quizás sus deseos iban más allá de un simple beso, pero dudaba que eso fuera realmente posible; el azabache lo molería a golpes si tan solo trataba de tocarlo sin su consentimiento como también dudaba que el mayor accediera a su petición aunque este se lo pidiera, como deseaba que el mayor supiera que era lo que pensaba, lo que quería y sentía sin tan solo hubiese un modo de que él pudiese entenderle mejor.

El chico estaba tan angustiado en sus pensamientos que había perdido la total concentración de lo que estaba haciendo y solo un fuerte dolor le hizo reaccionar, al parecer Levi había mordido accidentalmente la inquieta lengua del castaño haciendo una pequeña herida pues por unos breves segundos saboreó su sangre metálica hasta que hubo una fuerte explosión en la habitación, que los separó ambos de forma brusca

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: El incidente_

* * *

La noche llegó más pronto de lo que él esperaba y eso le sorprendió bastante; tenía tanto trabajo que prácticamente las horas se le habían pasado volando, si no fuera porque el lapso para entregar aquellos reportes estaba casi por agotarse el mismo ya se habría ido a descansar.

Se levanto lentamente para ir a cerrar la ventana de su despacho, hacía demasiado viento frío y este podría terminar desordenando el arduo trabajo que le llevo toda la tarde realizar, tener todo limpio y ordenado fue algo que aprendió del sargento Rivaille muy bien, al menos procuraba serlo en el trabajo, pues en su oficina y su propia habitación era algo que iba un poco más allá de él.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el escritorio y rebuscó entre los cajones del mismo para sacar una cajetilla de fósforos con los cuales encendió las mechas de los candelabros que le rodeaban, dando un poco de luz y calidez a su oscuro y solitario despacho.

Una vez concluida dicha tarea el hombre de cabellos rubios volvió a tomar asiento en la silla que se situaba detrás de su escritorio. Miró el bonche de papeles apilados justo a un lado sobre su mesa de trabajo y dejó salir un profundo suspiro tras notar el labor restante; una dura noche le aguardaba de eso no le cabía ni la más mínima duda.

Se inclinó hacia adelante tomando la plumilla suavemente entre sus dedos y hundió la punta de esta en el tintero, siendo testigo efímero de la paz y la tranquilidad que podía contemplarse en su oficina, le parecía simplemente tan relajante.

Fijó su atención en aquel documento con el que había estado trabajando con anterioridad, releyendo detenidamente cada párrafo para evitar omitir algún asunto importante y finalmente lo firmó para acomodarse devuelta sobre su asiento. Recargó su espalda contra el acolchonado respaldo de su silla y colocó ambas manos sobre el pasa brazos mientras cruzaba su pierna izquierda recostada por encima de la derecha.

En ese ligero momento que este se había dado para tomarse un respiro sus pensamientos se enfocaron en los eventos ocurridos de esa mañana y no pudo evitar preguntarse como abrían ido aquellos estudios. Le extrañaba que Levi no le hubiese entregado algún reporte de la situación aún y pensándolo más detenidamente no le había visto por los alrededores en todo el día

—Espero que no este molesto— murmuró para si mismo un tanto preocupado.

Conocía a Levi desde hace algunos años y sabía que éste podía enfadarse con facilidad aunque por lo general sus enfados desaparecían rápido si sabías como manejarlo; podría decirse que el ya tenía algo de experiencia con ello. De cualquier modo había algo que al mayor le preocupaba en especial.; ese algo que se mantenía en secreto y que solo dos personas además de ellos sabían. Realmente esperaba que los desperfectos de su salud no se deberían aquello que el estaba suponiendo, de lo contrario ahora comprendía porque podría estar tan indignado con él, aunque conociendo a Rivaille seguramente terminaría asesinándolo por ello en un segundo sin tener que titubear.

El sonido de un golpeteo constante sacó al comandante de sus pensamientos y lo hizo estremecerse un poco sobre todo debido a sus recientes pensamientos acerca del azabache y la posible e incomoda situación actual en la que estaba.

—Adelante...— respondió con una voz firme tras armarse de valor.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud emitiendo un pequeño rechinido y dejó ver a una mujer un poco alta y de cabellos castaños, la cual traía puestas consigo unas gafas.  
El comandante suspiró aliviado y en silencio al notar que solo se trataba de Hange y no saben lo mucho que agradeció que fuese ella; no estaba preparado para encarar al azabache ni mucho menos discutir con él, estaba cansado en todo los aspectos.

—Oi, Erwin— llamó la castaña su atención mientras se acercaba caminando a su escritorio, trayendo consigo un par de folders; uno sujeto en cada mano y una vez al llegar frente a su escritorio se detuvo para mostrar a este los folders con los documentos —Ya tengo los resultados de los estudios que solicitaste esta mañana — comentó Hange tranquilamente colocando ambos folders sobre el escritorio de su superior.

Erwin miró detenidamente los folders que fueron colocados en su escritorio. Vaciló un poco y tomó finalmente el que se hallaba a su derecha para abrirlo y echar un vistazo a uno de los documentos. Lo revisó instintivamente notando que en la parte superior de este aparecía el nombre de Eren Jaeger y abajo aparecían las estadísticas de los estudios que se llevaron acabo como: el peso la estatura, tipo de sangre incluyendo todas las variantes de la misma y por último la presión arterial

—Eren salió bien en sus estudios, solo necesita alimentarse mejor y descansar— explicó la castaña entrelazando las manos detrás de su espalda mientras observaba detenidamente a su comandante —Aunque con el tratamiento que le di a Eren te aseguro que estará como nuevo en un par de días...

—Ya veo...— respondió Erwin con calma pasando el expediente de Eren justo por debajo del que estaba por leer. Colocó su mano justo por encima del documento y suspiro, alzando la vista para mirar a la castaña que se hallaba de pie frente a él — Y dime Hange... Cuánto tiempo de vida me queda?

La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el comentario del otro —Tranquilo, Erwin, puedo asegurarte que vivirás lo suficiente— respondió Hange algo divertida ante el sentido del humor del rubio.

—Entonces... Eso quiere decir que todo esta bien?— el comandante aparto la mano del documento y lo tomó para revisarlo con más tranquilidad y sin ninguna preocupación, notando que efectivamente todo iba bien.

—Si, aquellos extraños síntomas debieron ser efectos secundarios de su tratamiento, por lo general solo duran un par de días... — explicó con calma Hange a su superior y se alegró cuando aquella expresión de preocupación desapareció por completo mostrando una más tranquila y relajada a cambio.

—Menos mal...— suspiro Erwin con cierto alivio; había notado a Levi más agresivo y gruñón de lo normal y no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría verlo así. Decidió dejar el tema a un lado y enfocó su atención en el folder restante que se situaba a su izquierda y lo atrajo hasta así, mirando a la jefa del escuadrón de investigaciones esperando que esta le diera una respuesta a lo que pensaba.

—Son los reportes sobre las investigaciones que he llevado acabo con los titanes, ya los he terminado puede que haya cosas que te parezcan bastante interesantes para las próximas expediciones, tengo tantas posibles teorías sobre ellos...— explicaba la mujer emocionada con un singular brillo en su mirada.

—De acuerdo, me encargaré de revisarlo más tarde— respondió Erwin con amabilidad colocando el folder a un lado mientras miraba el papeleo que aun restaba y su expresión cambio de nuevo a una más seria.

—Veo que tienes mucho trabajo— comentó Hange tratando de hacer una conversación amena con su superior, después de todo se miraba demasiado agotado y estresado por el excesivo trabajo.

—Si, esta semana ha sido más pesada que las demás— coincidió Erwin revisando uno de los documentos que aun estaban pendientes.

–Me imagino— Hange había comenzado a pasear por la habitación caminando en círculos— Pensé que Mike o Levi te ayudarían con esto...

—Mike acaba de regresar de entregar un mensaje y a Levi no lo he visto desde la mañana— respondió con calma firmando aquel documento al terminar de leer, ya faltaba un granito menos.

—Ya veo...— dijo está sin más.

La conversación se había vuelto algo amena, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con esta; todo el cuartel comenzó a sacudirse violentamente; era un terremoto.

Erwin se puso de pie al notar como toda la habitación se sacudía a su alrededor y se acercó hacia la ventana instintivamente para mirar a través de ella, pensando que quizás los titanes se estaban acercando a hasta ellos.

El tintero que se hallaba sobre la mesa se cayó, derramando gran cantidad de tinta en la superficie del escritorio, pero por fortuna ninguno de los documentos importantes del comandante se estropeo, pues Hange había alcanzado rápidamente el tintero para acomodarlo en su lugar.

Poco a poco ese terremoto que sacudió el cuartel entero, se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, dejando al rubio y a la castaña totalmente confundidos, tratando de hallar una explicación lógica pero por el momento no existía ninguna.

Breves minutos más tarde un par de pasos apresurados se escucharon en el corredor y enseguida un hombre alto de cabellos rubios con una nariz un poco más grande a la de la mayoría, se adentró en el despacho del comandante; se trataba de Mike Zacharius mejor conocido como el sabueso de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

El recién llegado se detuvo un segundo, flexionandose ligeramente hacia adelante y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tomarse un respiro; prácticamente había tenido que correr desde el piso principal hasta el despacho del comandante, considerando que el cuartel no era el lugar más pequeño del mundo para empezar. Mike levantó la mirada luego de unos momentos y observó a sus compañeros de una forma más tranquila que antes mientras se reincorporaba lentamente.

—Lo siento...— se disculpó por haberlos echo esperar—...Erwin algunos subordinados afirman haber escuchado una fuerte explosión en el sótano.

—Eren...— respondió este con una voz seria casi de inmediato imaginándose una posibilidad.

—Tranquilos, seguramente el enano ya se esta haciendo cargo de ello— comentó Hange con seguridad conociendo a Rivaille podría manejarlo con facilidad.

—No lo dudo... Aunque no estaría de más quedar al tanto de la situación...— sugirió Erwin de inmediato, necesitaba caminar un poco, sus piernas ya estaban acalambradas de permanecer tanto tiempo sentado detrás de aquel escritorio, en esa misma silla y en la misma posición.

Y así los tres salieron del despacho del comandante para dirigirse hacia el sótano.

* * *

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

* * *

Una explosión se había generado entre ambos apartándolos bruscamente el uno del otro y enviándolos a polos opuestos de esa misma habitación.

El azabache emitió un pequeño quejido cuando su espalda chocó violentamente contra el muro del sótano y su cuerpo cayó sobre las cajas de cartón llenas de objetos que este ya había limpiado y ordenado con anterioridad cuando ayudaba al mocoso con su sucia y desastrosa habitación. Lo último que sus ojos miraron fue como el sótano en el que ambos se encontraban se había cubierto de un extraño y espeso humo blanco que le impedía mirar más allá de donde el mismo se encontraba hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento debido al dolor del impacto en su espalda.

El castaño, quien también había sido apartado con gran intensidad del contrario, se mantenía inmóvil en el piso, pues su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, además de que una sensación de fatiga se había apoderado de él una vez más. Y aunque este solo se había quedado con la mente en blanco observando el espeso humo que cubría el sótano, impidiendo que mirará más allá desde donde el se encontraba, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido ¿Por qué se había generado aquella explosión? ¿Cuál era la razón de ello? Lo único que este sabía era que su cuerpo no respondía; no podía levantarse, ni mover ninguno de sus músculos, solo sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de él cada vez más hasta que sin poder evitarlo más... termino perdiendo la consciencia allí mismo.

Unos minutos más tarde Erwin, Hange y Mike habían bajado al sótano para ver que era lo que ocurría y al llegar a la habitación en la que dormía el joven Eren Jaeger, se sorprendieron al notar una enorme capa de espeso vapor blanco que cubría todo el lugar. Lo más extraño era que no se escuchaba ningún ruido a los alrededores; todo estaba en completo silencio como película de terror cuando el asesino saldrá a atacar desde un lugar y algún momento inesperado. Pasaron un par de minutos y el vapor comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco, haciendo que las siluetas de las cosas se volvieran mas visibles a cada momento que pasaba y les mostrara el camino a seguir sin peligro.

—Eren ¿Está todo bien?— cuestionó de inmediato Hange acercándose como le era posible con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta del por parte del chico, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta —Levi, enano ¿Estás aquí?— esta vez esperaba la respuesta del capitán Rivaille, pero tampoco hubo alguna.

Hange se giró para mirar a sus compañeros y negó con la cabeza para indicar que no dio resultado.

Mike, quien se hallaba de pie justo a un lado de Erwin, cerró sus ojos y uso su desarrollada nariz; conocía perfectamente el aroma que expedían ambos. Levi siempre olía a cloro, detergente o algún articulo de limpieza y Eren tenía ese peculiar olor de titán suyo por lo que no sería difícil dar con ellos. Luego de unos segundos el sabueso de la Legión logró percibir el aroma de Levi el cual destacaba entre el olor excesivo que expedía el vapor caliente que rodeaba el sótano, pero el aroma del castaño le había sido más difícil de percatar, pues parecía estar por doquier y en ningún lugar al mismo tiempo; como un titán tratando de confundir a su enemigo usando alguna técnica de escape o de camuflaje, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué había orillado a Eren Jaeger a hacer algo como eso fuera de su habitual entrenamiento? Se suponía que Rivaille le había prohibido a Eren transformarse o usar alguna de sus técnicas de titán sin su consentimiento y más si no era durante el entrenamiento

—Están detrás de la cortina de vapor— afirmó este al instante abriendo sus ojos.

Erwin y Mike intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

—Separémonos— dijeron al unísono para así adentrarse a buscar al soldado más fuerte y a la esperanza de la humanidad cuanto antes.

El comandante cruzo aquella cortina de vapor y fue por la izquierda, esquivando las cajas y los escombros que se encontraban tirados en el suelo debido a la fuerte explosión que se originó en dicho lugar. Y fue entre el montón de cajas de cartón apiladas donde encontró un pequeño bulto de cabellos azabaches allí tirado con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila. Se acercó a él poniéndose un cuclillas y colocó un par de sus dedos en el cuello de este y suspiró relajado al ver que este aun tenía pulso, pero parecía estar inconsciente extraña y desconocida razón. Levi no era un hombre débil o descuidado, por lo que no era fácil tomarlo por sorpresa, lo que dejaba a Erwin a un más curioso por saber que era lo que había sucedido exactamente en este sitio y sobre todo como fue que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad terminó inconsciente de ese modo, pero solo lo sabría hasta que el mismo Rivaille recuperara la consciencia y le hablará de lo sucedido.

—Encontré a Levi— anunció Erwin a Mike en voz alta mientras tomaba el inconsciente cuerpo del azabache y lo coloco por encima de su hombro para sacarlo inmediatamente de allí y que este recibiera las atenciones que fueran adecuadas para su recuperación.

Mike, quien había optado por ir del lado derecho del sótano, se había adentrado en la blanca y espesa cortina de vapor blanco, usando su nariz como única guía su desarrollado olfato trataba de distinguir el punto donde se concentraba la mayor parte de ese aroma a vapor, pues de algún modo sabía que si lo encontraba daría con Eren de inmediato. Y así fue caminaba a ciegas con los ojos cerrados ya que el aquel vapor cálido lastimaba sus ojos, caminando con cautela y esquivando los escombros que se hallaban tirados en el suelo a sus pies, esperando no tropezar con alguno de ellos y caer accidentalmente. Concentraba su atención en su desarrollado olfato dejando que este lo guiara y tomó caminó yendo por donde el olor a agua caliente resultaba aun más intenso al estar ya bastante cerca abrió sus ojos agachando la cabeza y pudo divisar un cuerpo con una melena castaña, se trataba de Eren pero no parecía estar consciente así que se agacho para cargarlo.

—Encontré a Eren pero esta inconsciente— anunció Mike cargando al desmayado Eren entre sus brazos y regreso sobre sus pasos para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Hange observó como Erwin y Mike salían de aquella cortina de vapor cargando consigo los inconscientes cuerpos de Eren y Levi. Aquello último sorprendió a la castaña de sobre manera; era la primera vez desde que conocía a Rivaille que lo veía inconsciente de esa forma; normalmente era muy cuidadoso con lo que hacía por lo que difícilmente resultaba herido de algún modo. Las pocas veces que lo había atendido había sido por algún desgarre accidental o alguna herida superficial sin importancia, pero nunca antes había terminado inconsciente o herido de gravedad. Miró a un lado y notó que Eren también se hallaba inconsciente de igual forma, lo que la dejó preguntándose ¿Qué había ocurrido en este lugar entre ellos? ¿Acaso habían tenido algún tipo de enfrentamiento entre ellos?

—Hange, lleva a Eren a la enfermería y encárgate de que reciba las atenciones que se consideren necesarias— ordenó de inmediato el comandante Erwin al llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella —Yo me haré cargo de Levi, me gustaría conversar un poco con él cuando recupere la consciencia.

—De acuerdo, iré a revisar a Levi por igual cuando termine de ocuparme de Eren— respondió con tranquilidad la castaña al recibir las ordenes de su superior al mando, subiendo las escaleras seguida de sus otros compañeros quienes cargaban los inconscientes cuerpos de los honorables soldados.

—Bien, será mejor llevar a este chico a la enfermería— habló finalmente Mike quien ayuda a Hange cargando a Eren para ayudarla a llevarlo a su laboratorio donde lo revisaría y lo atendería de la forma más apropiada— Nos veremos más tarde, Erwin —dicho esto ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Erwin, quien había salido del sótano detrás de sus dos compañeros solo asintió en respuesta y miró a estos marcharse para atender al joven Eren mientras el se había quedado con la compañía del inconsciente capitán Levi.

Cambio al azabache hacia sus brazos al cansarse de la antigua posición en que lo llevaba y optó por llevarlo a su habitación. Una vez allí lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y lo arropo para dejarlo descansar un poco mientras el tomaba asiento en una silla de madera que se encontraba justo a un lado de la cama para esperar; ya habría tiempo para charlar por ahora se quedaría a cuidar de él y hacerle compañía por lo menos hasta que este lograra recuperar la consciencia.

* * *

 **¤°.¸¸.·'¯»«'¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·'¯»«'¯·.¸¸.**

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Shinganshina totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos; trataba de asimilar que diablos estaba sucediendo, podría jurar que hace unos momentos se encontraban con el mocoso Eren en el sótano. Se había acercado a él como este se lo había pedido después de verlo llorar de aquella forma, había tomado asiento al borde de la cama y notado como este acariciaba su rostro con ternura mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que lo dejaron sorprendido de momento _"Usted, usted me gusta demasiado"_ esas habían sido las palabras que el mocoso le había dicho antes de acercar sus labios a los suyos para besarlo.

El solo se quedo mirándolo a los ojos y se dejó caer en la tentación de aquel beso, correspondiéndolo de una forma suave para luego pasar a una más apasionada, saboreaba la boca del mayor y jugueteaba un poco con su lengua mientras le miraba a los ojos todo iba bien, pero después notó algo raro en estos, se habían vuelto de una tonalidad rojo carmín por unos breves segundos, eso lo distrajo y le hizo perder la concentración del beso, haciendo que este mordiera accidentalmente la lengua del menor, poco después de eso sintió que su cuerpo se había quedado congelado y no podía moverlo, y luego solo apareció en medio de esta ciudad de la nada, sin ninguna explicación, no importaba cuantas veces repasara los sucesos en su mente, jamás lograba sacarle algo de lógica o sentido a lo sucedido.

Comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos, la gente corría en dirección opuesta a la que el caminaba con tranquilidad sin ninguna prisa. El piso por debajo de las suelas de sus botas comenzó a vibrar y solo en aquel momento levantó la mirada. Fue allí cuando sus ojos se volvieron testigos de lo que ocurría a sus alrededores. El titan colosal había destruido el muro María y una serie de titanes comenzaban a adentrarse en la ciudad de Shinganshina. El detuvo su avance sin creer lo que miraba, eso había sucedido hace varios años mientras él estaba en una expedición fuera de los muros junto con el comandante Erwin Smith y su escuadrón de operaciones especiales de las cuales el llevaba el liderazgo.

Observaba como los titanes agarraban a la gente para devorarlas, como destruían sus viviendas sin piedad; toda una matanza se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel sitio, pero ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba a mostrarle aquello? ¿Qué cambiaría con que el viera todo esto justo ahora? No era como si el pudiese hacer algún cambio, ni siquiera traía su equipo de maniobras consigo para poder matar a alguno de aquellos monstruos como siempre.

Siguió caminando mientras la gente corría en dirección contraría algunos de ellos lo atravesaban como si este fuese algún tipo de fantasma que nadie podía ver. Se acercaba con una idea en mente _"El sótano de la casa de Jaeger"_ ese lugar donde todas las teorías de Erwin Smith se llevaban a cabo y si solo el estaba allí con el propósito de descubrir la clave para salvar la humanidad. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron en sorpresa y en ese momento echo a correr en dirección de la casa de los Jaeger, ese podría ser uno de los más valiosos descubrimientos de la historia si este lograba llegar allí y ver los secretos que este mismo ocultaba, poseería la clave del origen de los mismos o esa podría ser una posibilidad.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, maldiciéndose así mismo por no traer su equipo de maniobras consigo ahora; eso le habría facilitado bastante las cosas, se adentro por una de las calles y en ese momento notó como Hannes pasaba corriendo justo a un lado de él, llevándose consigo a Eren y a Mikasa y al subir la mirada notó como aquel titan devoraba despiadadamente a Carla Jaeger, la madre de Eren.

—MADRE NOOO!— Eren había gritado con dolor después de mirar como su madre había sido destazada despiadadamente por aquel horrible titán.

En ese momento Levi detuvo su avance y miró a Eren de reojo observando las lágrimas de sus ojos, el dolor de su mirada y aquel brillo que poco a poco se apago. Fue entonces cuando el azabache pudo entender lo duro que había sido para el mocoso perder a su madre de esa forma tan horrible, lo que había despertado aquella determinación y esa insaciable sed de venganza en él, ese deseo suyo de querer exterminar a todos y cada uno de los titanes. Una vez que Eren había desaparecido para abandonar la ciudad Levi retomó su caminó y se dirigió a la casa Jaeger que en esos momentos se hallaba en ruinas.

Se detuvo a un lado tratando de apartar los escombros pero no podía hacerlo sus manos traspasaban estos impidiendo que pudiese moverlos o tocarlos siquiera, aquello ultimo le dio una idea; si podía traspasar los muros entonces no sería difícil alcanzar el sótano sin tener que levantar los escombros, pero cuando intento entrar en esta solo la había traspasado llegando del otro lado, ni siquiera le había sido posible mirar el interior de aquella destruida vivienda. Volvió a intentarlo, pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado de antes.

—Pero... ¿Qué demonios?— Levi seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco había podido descubrir nada —Esta mierda no tiene sentido.

Gruño molesto, no importaba cuantas veces le diera la vuelta al asunto, no sabía porque razón estaba allí, nada tenía sentido si se lo preguntaban directamente. No podía matar a los titanes porque no traía su equipo de maniobras, no podía hablar con la gente porque el no existía en aquel momento, tampoco podía levantar los objetos porque el realmente no formaba parte de ese momento, pero debía haber una razón por la cual el estaba allí aunque no entendiera cual era para empezar.

Decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y caminó por los alrededores, explorando cada una de las calles de Shinganshina en busca de alguna pista o quizás una respuesta que pudiera darle sentido al porque el estaba allí en aquel momento, pero no parecía haber ninguna en ningún lado todo era tan jodidamente común. Las calles que eran destruidas a su paso, la gente que era devorada por los titanes frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, el cómo los soldados arriesgaban sus vidas tratando de detener aquellas bestias monstruosas que amenazaban su ciudad y habían acabado con sus propios hogares y familias, el olor a sangre y muerte que podía percibirse claramente ante aquella triste, lamentable e inevitable masacre y la gente que escapaba apresuradamente del lugar esperando tener una esperanza de salvación, el conservar su vida y continuar con ella, nadie deseaba morir de esa manera, pero no era algo que ellos pudiesen decidir.

Si aquella salvación que todos buscaban, aquella libertad que todos deseaban, el sueño de poder vivir una vida plena y conocer un mundo sin temer a ser destruidos por aquellos gigantes sin corazón que solo los devoraban a ellos como un pasatiempo, una satisfacción propia que saciar. Y él al igual que sus compañeros luchaban por un futuro diferente al usual, luchaban para darle esperanza a la humanidad, para evitar su propia extinción, luchaban porque si ellos no lo hacían nadie más lo haría, luchaban porque sus vidas no podrían estar más jodidas, porque era la mejor opción que tenía para su propia supervivencia, era mucho mejor que quedarse allí sentado esperando que la muerte llamara a su puerta algún día.

Si debía morir, su muerte se iría honorable con algún sacrificio de por medio, moriría siendo alguien que había luchado por que todo mejorara, no moriría como cualquier ciudadano conformista, haría que su muerte tuviera un sacrificio, un significado más allá de lo ordinario, moriría persiguiendo sus propios sueños y metas, por lo menos trataría de cumplirlas y si no era así igual lo aceptaría.

Moriría siendo un hombre admirable de eso no cabía la más mínima duda

Pasó cerca de aquella puerta principal del muro que fue destruida para dar acceso a los titanes y notó una luz resplandeciente que aparecía del otro lado de esta.

Se quedó mirando aquella luz durante unos minutos y finalmente decidió cruzarla para averiguar que era lo que le esperaba al otro lado de esta.

* * *

 **a¤°.¸¸.·'¯»«'¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·'¯»«'¯·.¸¸.°¤**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y se los talló; le ardían un poco después de haber estado expuesto a aquel ardiente vapor.

Comenzó a percibir una luz blanca lo cual le pareció un poco extraño ya que por lo general el sótano donde el dormía solía ser un lugar excesivamente oscuro, pero cuando sus ojos esmeraldas lograron percibir la escena se quedo totalmente boquiabierto; parecía estar en una habitación bastante iluminada, donde todo relucía y brillaba de limpio como si la persona que residiera en dicha alcoba fuera la más limpia de toda la humanidad; curiosamente eso le hizo recordar a cierta personita de cabellos cenizos que el conocía quien amaba la limpieza más que a nada, pero haciendo memoria ¿A donde se había ido él?

Lo último que Eren recordaba era estar con el capitán en su cama besándolo de una forma apasionada y en ese momento sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo carmín tras recordar aquel hermoso momento. Llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios, aun recordaba la suavidad y la humedad de los labios contrarios, la formaba en la que este le besaba mientras se miraban a los ojos como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento. Todo era tan perfecto que parecía un sueño, un sueño que del que tuvo que despertar después de que aquella explosión los separara bruscamente a ambos.

—¿La explosión?— se repitió así mismo un tanto preocupado y comenzó a buscar al capitán Levi con la mirada pero no parecía estar en ningún lado.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel extraño sitió por un piso de madera. Todo yacía en silencio y aquel sitio no le parecía para nada familiar a alguno que hubiese estado antes, tampoco veía a nadie conocido por los alrededores y eso comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Aquel lugar no se parecía nada al cuartel general de la Legión.

—¡MIKASA! ¡ARMIN!— comenzó a gritar Eren con la esperanza de que alguno de los dos mencionados apareciera, pero nadie apareció.

Eren siguió caminando por un extraño piso de madera, ese lugar parecía el cuarto de una mansión gigante y a lo lejos podía divisar algunas oscuras siluetas, pero no estaba seguro a que pertenecían, pero no parecía ser nada humano, tampoco parecían estar cerca de donde quiera que el se encontraba. Se frotó los brazos al sentir un incomodo escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda en tan solo unos minutos y entonces se le helo la sangre al chocar con una especie de tazón gigante de color azul marino, cayendo de sentón sobre el suelo de madera que en realidad era la superficie de una mesa gigante. Se sobó la frente instintivamente y alzó la mirada sorprendiéndose una vez más al notar como un par de capitanes Levi se acercaban al tazón azul marino levantando entre ambos una caja de harina lo cual le pareció extraño y adorable de algún modo.

El castaño siguió caminando cuando de pronto noto a otros azabaches cargando huevos sobre su espalda para llevarlos de nuevo al mismo tazón de antes. Eren solo se sentó para observar la escena y no estorbar a los pequeños capitanes que al parecer llevaban un arduo trabajo y se dedicó a observar a sus alrededores; arriba de aquel tazón había un Levi que monitoreaba que los ingredientes adecuados fueran agregados a este en el orden que otro Levi que leía la receta les ordenaba, mientras los demás Levi obedientes brindaban los ingredientes de la nevera y las alacenas.

Siguió mirando a los lados y observo como otros pequeños Levi se encargaban de lavar los platos cargando las esponjas que eran más grandes que ellos mismos, otros se encargaban de secarlos y guardarlos en sus respectivas alacenas. Eren por su parte siguió mirando a los alrededores mirando como otros capitanes se encargaban de patinar por los pisos con pequeñas esponjas atadas a las suelas de sus botas para lavarlos mismos, mientras otros se encargaban de limpiar las ventanas, todos hacían algo.

—Esto es todo un mundo de capitanes...— murmuraba Eren parpadeando un par de veces sin creer en lo que miraba, es que nada de eso parecía tener lógica si se lo preguntaban a él.

—Oi, tu ponte a trabajar mocoso holgazán— gruño un pequeño Levi dándole un coscorrón a Eren en la cabeza al ver que este solo permanecía sentado sobre la mesa sin hacer nada.

Eren se levantó y se giró lentamente al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar encontrándose con él. Allí estaba el capitán de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al verlo el castaño no pudo evitar correr hasta él y abrazarlo fuertemente; se alegraba tanto de verlo y ya no se sentía tan solo en ese mundo tan extraño. Se mantuvo abrazando al capitán con fuerza y ocultó su rostro contra su pecho, refregándose contra este como si fuese un felino esperando ser mimado.

—Capitán, lo he extrañado tanto— dijo Eren aun aferrado a él como chicle

—Tch...— se quejó el azabache con una pequeña venita formada en la superficie de su cien y lo alejó dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla al sentirse incomodo ante el extraño comportamiento del otro —No me toques, mocoso de mierda...

—Lo lamento, señor...— se disculpó Eren sobando su sonrojada mejilla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Extrañamente los demás capitanes habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían para fijar su atención en Eren, pero a juzgar por sus expresiones ninguno de ellos parecía muy contento con su persona. Eso hizo que un nuevo escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Eren en tan solo unos segundos así que comenzó a retroceder arrastrándose por la superficie de la mesa al ver que el mayor se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente hasta él, seguramente le daría una paliza por sus atrevidas acciones.

—Mocoso, vuelve aquí— le llamó el azabache de una forma seria al ver como este retrocedía de forma apresurada para alejarse de él de forma apresurada.

—No, usted va a golpearme— decía negando con la cabeza mientras retrocedía.

—Vuelve aquí ¡Ahora!— le ordenó de manera seria sin apartar la vista del frente o más bien detrás de Eren.

Un enorme gato blanco con manchas cafés se había trepado en una de las sillas de madera cerca de donde ellos estaban y había clavado su mirada en el pequeño joven castaño quien cada vez más se acercaba hacia ese despiadado y salvaje cazador peludo. El gato brinco de la silla a la mesa y todos los capitanes comenzaron a cubrirse mientras miraba la escena algo preocupados por el mocoso de cabellos castaños. Eren quien se había empeñado en desobedecer las ordenes de su superior, chocó contra la peluda patada de aquel enorme felino y al hacerlo levantó la mirada, poniéndose pálido al ver al gigantesco gato que le miraba de vuelta mostrando su boca lleno de afilados colmillos, planeando lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento para cazar a su nueva presa que tenía allí.

—No te muevas, no te muevas...— murmuraba para si mismo aunque realmente estaba temblando.

Trató de ponerse de pie lentamente, pero aquel gato vigilaba muy de cerca cada uno de sus movimientos y antes que este pudiese echarse a correr el felino ya lo había derribado con una de sus patas de nuevo, jugando con el, atrapándolo con sus garras para levantarlo. Eren forcejeó columpiándose para zafarse del agarre de este y por un momento lo consiguió, cayó sobre la superficie fría y rígida de la mesa para segundos más tarde levantarse y huir del lugar, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero su cazador le seguía de cerca, no dejaría que este se le escapara de las garras. El castaño habían pasado a un lado de aquel tazón en el que los capitanes habían estado trabajando arduamente el cual ya había sido abandonado por ellos tras la llegada de ese nuevo inquilino, el gato que seguía a Eren derribo aquel tazón con una de sus patas lazándolo contra una pared de modo que la masa que los pequeño Levi terminó ensuciando parte de la pared y él piso que con grandes sacrificios estos habían estado limpiando con anterioridad.

—Ya fue suficiente...— comentó el líder de los capitones tronándose los nudillos bastante molesto —Alguien va tener que pagar seriamente por esto...

Eren quien aun seguía huyendo de su cazador se había detenido secamente al llegar al final de la superficie de aquella mesa, un poco más y hubiese caído de esta, y a juzgar por la distancia de arriba abajo sería cometer suicidio sin posibilidades de sobrevivir a la caída. El chico se giro lentamente y se encontró con el gato una vez más que sin hacerse esperar más tomó la camisa de Eren con sus colmillos para llevárselo a su guarida. Una vez que este había capturado su presa, bajó de la silla de un saltó y posteriormente saltó al piso dirigiéndose así hasta la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de que este pudiese llegar a ella. El líder de los Levi salto al rostro del gato para jalarle los bigotes, lo que provoco que el felino abriera la boca para quejarse y soltara a Eren cayo al piso casi al instante.

—Huye mocoso, ahora que puedes hacerlo— le ordenó seriamente Levi mientras se sacrificaba distrayendo a aquella bestia peluda.

El joven de cabellos castaños se levantó y comenzó a correr tal y como se lo había indicado el mayor, volteando de vez en cuando para ver como el felino trataba de atraparlo y quitárselo de encima, pero el azabache era muy rápido y ágil para dejarse atrapar. Eren busco con la mirada un lugar con el cual ocultarse y fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos de esmeralda se encontraron con un hoyo en la pared posiblemente echo por algún ratón con anterioridad, ese podría ser un buen escondite al menos hasta estar fuera de peligro y mientras Eren se acercaba a aquel oscuro agujero, notaba como una luz cegadora comenzaba aparecerse con cada paso que este daba de modo que cuando Eren llegó para cruzar el hueco de aquella pared fue envuelto por completo por aquella luz blanca.

En ese momento despertó luego de haber estado durmiendo por varias horas y llevó la mano hasta su cabeza, le dolía un poco al igual que la espalda.

—Que sueño tan extraño...— musitó con una voz que se escuchaba muy diferente a la suya.

 _"Continuará..."_

* * *

 **Bien he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta fanfic espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, sin más que decir me despido por ahora y nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo de esta fanfic. Cuídense y tengan un bonito día~**

 **Gracias por leer**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Kary Rivaille**

* * *

 **¿Te esta gustando la historia? Si es asi... ¿Podrías dejar un bonito review? La autora te lo agradecerá.**


	3. Fuertes Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **N/A: Primero que nada quiero disculparme con un ustedes mis lectores, pues yo tenia planeado actualizar cada semana pero debido a algunos problemas de salud un poco complejos con los músculos y las articulaciones de mi cuerpo me fue imposible actualizar esto, y es que para mi suerte mi padecimiento o la enfermedad crónica como tal no tiene cura, esta es conocida como Fibromialgia y a veces te deja incapacitado para hacer hasta las actividades cotidianas como los labores de casa, el trabajo, etc. En fin... tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, dependiendo de mi salud, los ánimos y la inspiración pues casi siempre me siento con demasiada fatiga y tristeza y a veces me es imposible inspirarme para escribir algo decente... Se que me demore debido a lo anteriormente mencionado pero me esmere escribiendo este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado~**

* * *

 **Quiero mi cuerpo**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **By**

 **Naive Krieger**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Fuertes Revelaciones_

* * *

Despertó luego de haber estado durmiendo por varias horas y por inercia llevó su mano izquierda hasta su cabeza; tenía un dolor punzante en esta por alguna razón. Lo único que sentía era la estructura rígida de las vendas que le envolvían la cabeza desde la frente a la nuca, pero... Que había pasado? Todo era tan confuso en ese momento.

-Que sueño tan extraño...- murmuró para si mismo por lo bajo con una voz que se escuchaba muy diferente a la acostumbrada. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un cambio; finalmente pasaría de ser un mocoso para convertirse en un hombre y eso lo entusiasmo demasiado -No puedo esperar a que Armin y Mikasa escuchen esto, sobre todo ese idiota cara de caballo que seguramente se morirá de la envidia... - pero en ese momento notó algo que sus ojos no habían percatado antes y esto era el lugar en el que se hallaba.

Se encontraba en una habitación enorme y espaciosa, mucho más luminosa de lo que podía llegar a ser el sótano donde dormía. Las paredes de aquella habitación eran completamente blancas, la ventanas adornadas por cortinas color rojo pasión. Todo lucía elegante, limpio y ordenado e incluso en el aire se podía percibir una ligera fragancia a rosas. Definitivamente esa no era su habitación, pero a todo eso ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Acaso se trataría de algún otro sueño extraño de los suyos? Se removió un poco, sintiendo como las sábanas de seda blanca de la cama en la que estaba reposando, acariciaban suavemente su piel, dándole una sensación reconfortante; aquella cama era realmente cómoda incluso aún más que la suya y de no ser porque tenía que asistir a su entrenamiento regular quizás este hubiese optado por quedarse a descansar por el resto del día justo como se encontraba en ese momento, pero su capitán no se lo permitiría, la esperanza de la humanidad no podía holgazanear de esa forma.

Se estiró un poco dejando salir un pequeño bostezo. Se sentía tan diferente esa mañana; su cuerpo ya no estaba tan pesado ni tampoco se encontraba tan agotado como antes y eso era algo esplendido, la jefa Hange tenía razón aquel tratamiento logró que se sintiera como nuevo en tan solo unas pocas horas.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose seguido de un pequeño rechinido logró sacarlo de sus propios pensamientos y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos en forma de sorpresa ante lo que estos miraban. Un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y buen formado cuerpo había aparecido semidesnudo con solo una toalla envolviendo su cintura; a juzgar por las gotas de agua que había a sus costados y su mojado cabello rubio se podía deducir que este acababa de la ducha.

\- ¡¿C-Comandante, Erwin?! - comentó este de inmediato con una combinación de sorpresa y pena al verle así - ¡Por dios! ¡Tápese! -dicho esto le lanzo una almohada instintivamente al mayor ocultando su semidesnudo cuerpo de la vista.

-Veo que ya despertaste- respondió este cachando la almohada que el contrario le había lanzado con fuerza de modo que esta había quedado abrazada contra su cuerpo -Oh, vamos, no es nada que no hayas visto antes e incluso hace un par de días no decías lo mismo.

-No sé de que esta hablando- comentó un tanto incomodo, desviando la mirada un tanto apenado al ver a su superior de esa forma tan intima.

-Claro, no lo sabes- habló este con una voz seria y masculina propia de él tras escuchar la respuesta del contrario.

El menor se había quedado algo pensativo y apenado por lo que acababa de mirar; ver al comandante semi desnudó no era algo que deseara ver a primera hora de la mañana luego de despertar. Eso solo lo había dejado reflexionando aun más, si el comandante Erwin estaba semi desnudó frente a sus ojos justo ahora eso solo podía significar una cosa; la habitación en la que él se encontraba en esos momentos debía ser la de su superior al mando, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto aun no podía entender como había terminado allí. Lo último que recordaba además de ese extraño sueño era haber estado con el capitán Levi en el sótano antes de que esa inesperada explosión los separa y le hiciera perder la consciencia por completo, esperaba que él estuviese bien.

El comandante Erwin había aprovechado la distracción del menor para acercarse y tomar asiento en el borde de la cama cerca de donde el castaño se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana en silencio. Un silencio que le había parecido tan incomodo al mayor aunque no sabía con exactitud si lo que el otro sentía era un poco de molestia o incomodidad respecto a la situación, pero aun así trato de crear una conversación amena para relajar un poco el ambiente que se creo entre ambos.

-Y dime... ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó este mirando al contrario.

-Honestamente... un poco incomodo y confundido...- respondió tranquilamente sin mirar al mayor.

-Vamos, mírame- le pidió Erwin con suavidad tomando al menor del mentón para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos - Sabes que puedes confiar en mi y decirme que es lo que te incomoda -acarició su mejilla con ternura con uno de sus pulgares sin dejar de mirar al menor a los ojos y en sus orbes celestes se mostró cierto brillo lleno de sentimiento.

Aquel hombre que siempre había mirado con admiración y respeto no solo por ser su superior quien lideraba las tropas de reconocimiento sino también por ser un hombre bondadoso, honesto y muy astuto, quien siempre había demostrado saber expresar con claridad sus pensamientos y deseos, logrando convencer a muchas personas con el habla. Se había acercado hasta él y en este pudo notar algo de preocupación hacia su persona, supuso que era algo normal después de todo lo ocurrido, pero lo que no dejaba de incomodar era la forma melosa en la que el mayor actuaba con él; como si existiese algún otro sentimiento involucrado entre ellos además de su habitual relación de comandante y subordinado, un sentimiento del que ni siquiera él había sido consiente hasta ahora pero... ¿Seria posible que ese hombre estuviese enamorado de él? Si era así porque nunca antes lo había notado, el comandante Erwin siempre conservaba una personalidad impasible al igual que lo hacía el capitán Levi por lo que a veces sus demás compañeros solían verlos como un par de hombres fríos y desalmados que a veces podían actuar como bestias sin corazón, pero quizás todo eso solo eran máscaras, para evitar mostrar sus emociones y mostrarse débiles pues al ser lideres respetables debían mantenerse fuertes para quienes le seguían.

Miró a su superior a los ojos después de sentir la suave y tierna caricia que este le daba en su mejilla, como su dedo índice acariciaba el contorno de sus labios produciendo un ligero cosquilleo en estos. Y al observar el profundo color azul celeste de sus ojos por un momento pudo sentir como se perdía en su mirada, lo que causó que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo carmín sin una razón aparente.

—Eres tan hermoso...— musitó Erwin apartando su dedo pulgar de los labios ajenos para reemplazarlo con sus labios en un suave y corto beso que dejó al menor totalmente inoportuno. Se quedó petrificado unos instantes al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos y en un inicio no supo cómo reaccionar; no esperaba que el comandante Erwin hiciera algo como eso. Lo peor de todo era que sus mejillas se encontraban totalmente ruborizadas, aquella sensación de calor en su rostro le incomodaba de sobre manera, era como si de algún modo le gustara aquello, pero jamás había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su comandante hasta ahora y eso lo confundió aún más de la cuenta, y solo miró al mayor en silencio.

Erwin se separó del menor al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta a sus atenciones, pensando en que tal vez estaba siendo algo inoportuno o que este aún se sentía mal luego de lo ocurrido, después de todo Hange le comunicó que este había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por lo que era normal que este pudiese presentar episodios de confusión o alguna que otra jaqueca a causa del reciente trauma presentado. El comandante se mantuvo sentado a un lado del menor, en su rostro podía percibirse claramente la preocupación que sentía ante la situación y el estado de salud de este, ya que le tenía gran estima al menor por razones especiales.

—Yo...— trató de decir el menor finalmente, pues había notado la reacción del mayor y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de este le era difícil descifrar si estaba preocupado o decepcionado de que no correspondiera a su gesto, pero solo le había tomado por sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello fue tan repentino.

—Está bien, tú tranquilo— respondió Erwin de inmediato como si supiese lo que el menor estaba por decirle en ese momento y solo entrelazo sus manos, enfocando sus orbes azul celeste en un punto nulo de la habitación —Solo trata de descansar, tu recuperación es fundamental para nuestro equipo...— comentó este con calma dedicándole una amable sonrisa para inspirar confianza al menor —Me gustaría que tuviésemos una pequeña charla, si estás dispuesto, claro...— añadió este a la espera de alguna respuesta afirmativa o negativa por parte del contrario quien solo se mantenía en silencio escuchando con atención lo que este le decía.

—Seguro ¿Sobre qué hablaremos?— el menor se mostró algo comprensivo después de que la situación se había vuelto bastante incomoda.

—Me gustaría que me contaras exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió en el sótano...— la voz de Erwin se volvió seria en aquel momento al igual que su expresión y en ese instante volvió a mirarle a los ojos como si intentara descifrarlo todo a través de una mirada directa.

—En realidad no estoy seguro...— él respondió sintiéndose algo nervioso de pronto, pues no sabía que decir y que no, después de todo no quería meter al capitán Rivaille en problemas a causa de lo que él dijera —Lo último que recuerdo es...

Pero el menor se había quedado en silencio repasando en su mente cada uno de los sucesos que se llevaron a cabo en dicho sótano y optó por omitir cualquier detalle intimo que hubiese compartido con el capitán. El comandante Erwin por su parte le miraba detenidamente con ambas manos entrelazadas a la espera de que este le contara su relato; deseaba saber ansiosamente cada detalle por lo que solo opto por hacerle una seña para indicarle que continuara relatando dicha experiencia. Lo cual hizo que el menor se sintiera un poco más nervioso y presionado al respecto, esperaba no volver a decepcionar a su superior ni meterse en problemas tampoco.

—Lo único que recuerdo es aquella explosión...— se atrevió a decir finalmente sin miedos ni rodeos y así era, aquella extraña e inexplicable explosión fue la causante de todo —Todo estaba lleno de vapor y me sentía demasiado cansado así fue hasta que de algún modo perdí el conocimiento... —este explicó con tranquilidad.

—¿Y qué me dices acerca del golpe?— Erwin pregunto de inmediato luego de escuchar la explicación del menor; por el trauma que le había descrito Hange era obvio que algo más había sucedido y no quería pensar que este estuviese omitiendo algo de verdadera importancia solo por haber quedado incapacitado temporalmente, no tenía nada de malo que un soldado se lesionara de vez en cuando y creía que aquel evento era algo de suma importancia también quería tener que evitarse la molestia de tener que ir a interrogar al joven Eren Jaeger para confirmar o por lo menos tener otra versión de la historia antes de hacer sus propias conclusiones.

—¿El golpe?— repitió este sin entender a qué se refería el mayor; el no recordaba haberse golpeado en ningún momento.

—Así es, Hange me dijo que recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que probablemente te llevo a perder la conciencia— explicó Erwin con calma y de nuevo aquella expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro al ver que este no recordaba mucho sobre lo sucedido anteriormente en el sótano.

—Yo... no lo recuerdo...— respondió con una voz débil y de pronto un recuerdo vino a él: cuando despertó tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza incluso había llevado ambas manos hasta esta y sentido aquellos rasposos vendajes por lo que el comandante no debía estar mintiendo al respecto. Lo extraño era que no recordaba cómo se había hecho tal lesión y comenzaba a preguntarse si eso sucedería después de que este perdió la conciencia de modo que jamás se dio cuenta de ello.

—Veo que aún no te recuperas del todo...— comentó Erwin algo desanimado, soltando un pesado suspiro para tomar su mano y llevarla hasta su boca lentamente, implantando un dulce y tierno beso en esta —No te sugestiones ya lo recordarás, por ahora te dejaré descansar tengo algunos pendientes que atender en la oficina— la voz de Erwin era suave y denotaba cierto toque de ternura mientras le miraba con una mirada propia de un hombre profundamente enamorado —Me encargare de poner algún subordinado a tu cargo por si llegarás a necesitar algo ¿Esta bien?— preguntó esperando que el menor diera su consentimiento e irse tranquilo.

—Sí, está bien...—

Aquella acción por parte del mayor le había hecho sonrojarse de nuevo involuntariamente, pero hubo algo en ese momento que llamó poderosamente la atención del chico y esto fue ver su mano; su piel se miraba pálida de un color blanco como la misma porcelana y también podía jurar que se veía más pequeña que antes, pero aquello era demasiado extraño su piel solía ser más morena algo tostada por así decirlo y eso solo había provocado que este comenzará a preocuparse aún más de la cuenta sobre todo por lo que había pasado últimamente

—Cariño estas bien? Te noto algo pálido — preguntó Erwin bastante preocupado al notar como el menor había perdido todo color del rostro era como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—S-Si solo necesito ir al cuarto de baño— respondió este aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de mirar y se sentó al borde de la cama por un momento y allí visualizó sus pies desnudos los eran pequeños y de la misma tonalidad que sus manos.

Se levantó con ayuda de Erwin, quién estaba sumamente preocupado por él y auxilio al menor a llegar hasta el cuarto de baño temiendo que este estuviese presentando algún tipo de mareo debido a la palidez de su rostro.

Una vez que el menor consiguió llegar al cuarto de baño se adentró en este, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sin hacerse esperar más tiempo empezó a tocarse el cuerpo para explorar el terreno, notando que este se sentía más voluminoso de lo habitual, sus brazos y sus piernas estaban torneados, incluso su trasero se sentía diferente; un poco más grande, pero al acercarse al espejo y mirar su rostro sintió que le faltaba la respiración como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría encima, sin creer lo que miraba; eso no podía estar pasando.

Tenía que ser un mal sueño o una muy mala broma; ese rostro, el cabello corto de tonalidad cenizo rapado de la nuca y las sienes, esos hermosos ojos grises, esa piel blanca como la misma porcelana, ese cuerpo torneado que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses, esa voz tan sensual y masculina que no le pertenecía, definitivamente ese no era él, él era Eren Jaeger estaba seguro de que lo era o al menos eso era lo que él creía, pero ese no era su cuerpo, él no era el capitán Rivaille, él no era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, no podía serlo, pero... ¿Si él estaba atrapado en el cuerpo del capitán... el capitán estaría atrapado en su propio cuerpo? pero ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen cambiado de cuerpo? Jamás creyó que eso fuera posible, aun quería pensar que todo era un sueño incluso se pellizco así mismo para comprobarlo pero solo sintió dolor y no despertó de aquella pesadilla, debía ser realidad.

—Esto no está bien, el capitán va a matarme...— musitó para sí mismo preocupado, retrocediendo lentamente hasta que su espalda quedo recostada contra la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente quedando sentado sobre el frío suelo, ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas; el fuerte impulso de ponerse a llorar le invadió en ese momento, pero no podía evitarlo aún menos después de lo ocurrido recientemente ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con ello? ¿Cómo vería al capitán a la cara después de esto? ¿Cómo le explicaría lo ocurrido si ni siquiera él sabía qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Y si le acusaban de ultraje de cuerpos? ¿Cómo volvería a su cuerpo habitual? y peor aún ¿Qué pasaría si esto no podía revertirse y se quedaba así para siempre? ¿Qué dirían Armin y Mikasa sobre esto? ¿Qué diría la Legión de reconocimiento o la humanidad misma?

Todo eso había frustrado a Eren más de la cuenta de modo que su estómago ya había comenzado a doler y generarle unas terribles nauseas que no entendían de donde provenían de modo que unos instantes tuvo que ponerse en pie para correr hasta el inodoro y volver el estómago, no sabía el porqué, ni siquiera había tomado ningún alimento que el recordara como para estar enfermo ese modo, se sentía tan mareado y débil por alguna extraña razón que desconocía en esos momentos. Una vez que termino tiró de la palanca y fue al lavabo a buscar un cepillo y crema dental, asumiendo que el capitán no le perdonaría por dejar su boca en aquel repugnante estado, así que comenzó a lavarla bien si aún valoraba su propia vida y mientras se encargaba de ello escuchó un par de golpes sobre la puerta.

—Levi ¿Está todo bien?— se escuchó detrás de la puerta, se trataba de Erwin quien se había mantenido allí al ver que el azabache no se miraba en óptimas condiciones; su salud parecía haber empeorado más allá de un golpe en la cabeza y se preguntaba si sería a causa del tratamiento que este había estado llevando durante los últimos días, se había olvidado por completo de preguntarle a Hange la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido.

Escupió la pasta y se enjuago la boca para cerrar el grifo y secar su húmedo rostro con la toalla de baño. Una vez concluida su labor se giró sobre sí mismo y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el mayor que aún se miraba preocupado por el a la esperaba de algún comentario o respuesta de su pregunta anterior.

—Me siento enfermo...— admitió este con tranquilidad como una enorme fatiga comenzaba a hacerse presente y suspiró.

—Si efectivamente no te miras nada bien— el coincidió Erwin al ver el estado del menor no se miraba bien, parecía enfermo.

Sin hacerse esperar más tiempo se acercó al menor y lo tomó de la cintura para cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama. Arreglando un poco esta para colocarlo con delicadeza y arroparlo con las sábanas de seda quería que estuviese cómodo y tranquilo.

— ¿Debería quedarme y cuidar de ti?— cuestionó este con suavidad, mirando al menor con la preocupación forjada en su rostro y tristeza en su mirada.

—Pero... ¿Y su trabajo? No quiero que vaya a atrasarse más, además se mira cansado y no queremos que todo se complique aún más... — este respondió de inmediato mirando al mayor de vuelta a los ojos y es que si Erwin se quedaba con él implicaría que este le tratara de esa forma tan atenta y dulce como lo había estado tratando desde que se despertó y no era que le disgustará, pero le incomodaba no poder entender los sentimientos que se habían generado en él y estaba algo confuso respecto a lo que sentía en esos momentos y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

—Levi, deja las formalidades a un lado me haces sentir más viejo de lo que ya estoy...— suspiro este de forma pesada no muy convencido con la respuesta del contrario; en esos momentos le hubiese gustado responderle que "el trabajo podía irse a la mierda" pero de cierto modo este tenía razón tenía un montón de papeleo que revisar y firmar, y tristemente este no se haría sólo, Hange estaba ocupada con sus experimentos y sus investigaciones por lo que dudaba que tuviese tiempo para ello y Mike ese sabueso holgazán siempre ponía mil y una escusas o se escapaba del lugar para no tener que trabajar, por lo que el único que podía echarle una mano era Levi pero en esos momentos estaba incapacitado y prefería que este descansara por su propio bienestar, así que no opuso resistencia se iría adelantar el trabajo después de todo no quería que él menor se molestara con él por sobrepasarse después por no atender hoy —Esta bien, cariño, iré a adelantar el trabajo pero a cambio quiero que te quedes en cama y descanses lo más que puedas, ya me encargare de asignarle a alguien más tus deberes, Igual como te dije antes tendrás un recluta a tu cargo por si necesitas algo ¿De acuerdo?— una vez que termino le dio un tierno y dulce beso al menor en la frente.

—De acuerdo— respondió este con tranquilidad.

—Bien, nos veremos más tarde— se despidió Erwin y se encamino hacia la puerta para salir finalmente de la habitación dejando al menor completamente solo.

Eren observo al mayor irse y cuando se cercioro que finalmente estaba solo, tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y la abrazo para hacerse bolita; estaba tan confundido, preocupado y no entendía nada tenía demasiado en lo que pensar.

—Solo espero que el capitán lo esté pasando mejor que yo...— musito en voz baja para sí mismo.

* * *

 **¤°.¸¸.·'¯»«'¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·'¯»«'¯·.¸¸.°¤**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad al sentir como una luz blanca lo cegaba, sin mencionar que estaba hecho una mierda, se sentía tan cansado como si no hubiese dormido en días enteros y su cuerpo no parecía querer responderle cosa que le asustó un poco. Lo último que este recordaba además de su extraño viaje a Shinganshina era la explosión que había tomado lugar en sótano cuando se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Eren, la forma en la que se quedó paralizado y no pudo evitar estrellarse contra el muro del sitio, pero no entendía por qué no consiga mover su cuerpo ¿Acaso se había quedado paralitico por algún daño en la columna o algo parecido? No eso no podría ser cierto él era "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" tenía la fuerza de un ejército, no podía terminar así ante tan insignificante golpe en la espalda, no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido ni la más mínima posibilidad tampoco, debía haber otra explicación.

Por inercia movió sus ojos a un lado para mirar uno de sus brazos y al hacerlo notó algo que lo hizo sorprenderse a sobre manera, se encontraba recostado en una camilla pero eso no era todo, sus brazos y piernas parecían estar envueltos con vendajes y atados a los bordes de la misma camilla. Aunque nada de eso explicaba por qué no podía mover con libertad su cuerpo y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo demasiado; no soportaba el hecho de sentirse completamente inútil bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pasaron alrededor de unos cuantos minutos y todo estaba en completo silencio. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada por lo menos para distraerse y averiguar en donde se encontraba, pero tardó menos de lo esperado cuando sus ojos se toparon con uno de los estantes con frascos de vidrio llenos de cosas asquerosas; como lo eran las uñas y el vómito de algún titan que hasta la fecha no se evaporaba, eso le hizo deducir la perfección en donde se encontraba; en el laboratorio de la única maníaca que se empeñaría en coleccionar ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo la loca de Hange no parecía estar por ningún lado y eso le pareció bastante extraño.

—Maldita cuatro ojos ¿dónde te has metido?— gruño molesto para sí mismo después de todo necesitaba algunas explicaciones de lo que estaba sucediendo y del hecho de que no pudiese mover su cuerpo —Más vale que aparezca pronto si sabe lo que le conviene...

Y como si el universo hubiese escuchado las plegarias del capitán Levi, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió mostrando a una mujer castaña que se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sin hacerse esperar mucho tiempo esta se acercó a la camilla para revisar cómo se encontraba su nuevo paciente y al hacerlo notó que este ya había despertado, pero a juzgar por el entrecejo fruncido y la expresión de pocos amigos que este mantenía en su rostro, pudo asumir que este no se había despertado de buen humor, aunque debía admitir que le era raro ver al chico en ese estado; siempre parecía mantenerse tranquilo y relajado.

—Veo que ya despertaste— comentó ella con tranquilidad acomodándose las gafas que traía colocadas en la cabeza —Y dime... ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como la mierda— se quejó este sin molestarse en mirar a la castaña —Se puede saber porque diablos no puedo mover mi cuerpo?— cuestionó con el mismo tono agresivo de antes sin hacerse esperar; deseaba una respuesta y la quería cuando antes y más valía que hubiese una buena razón para todo eso.

—Eso se debe a causa de algunos sedantes— explicó esta con la misma tranquilidad ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que traía puesta —No me dejaste opción te pusiste agresivo cuando trataba de hacerte unos estudios para determinar tu estado de salud y lo ocurrido en el sótano la noche anterior...

—No soy tu maldito conejillo de indias— gruñó este de inmediato no muy contento con la respuesta que le había dado Hange.

Hange miró al chico algo de sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de este, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión mostrando una extraña y entusiasmada sonrisa sin creerlo.

—Interesante, debes tener cuidado con quien convives porque juraría que actúas como cierto enano que yo me sé— comentó Hange divertida ante la acción del chico castaño.

—A quien llamas "enano" lentes estúpidos— gruñó este de nuevo aquello no le había causado nada de gracia incluso podría decirse que sí su cuerpo no continuará dormido a causa de aquellos sedantes hubiese golpeado a Hange sólo para liberar cada una de las frustraciones que traiga consigo en esos momentos.

—No lo haces nada mal— reconoció de inmediato ella encantada de escuchar la actuación del chico, esta estaba consciente de que el castaño admiraba a su capitán, pero no sabía que lo hiciera a tal grado de poder imitarlo a la perfección

— ¿Ahora de que mierdas estás hablando? — levantó una ceja sin entender; Hange estaba actuando más extraño de lo habitual, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—De tu perfecta forma de actuar— aclaró ella de inmediato mientras desataba las piernas y los brazos del chico de aquella camilla que lo mantenía inmóvil —Realmente lo haces bien.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo siempre he sido bueno actuando — allí estaba el dando sus respuestas llenas de humildad hacia su persona; una cosa muy característica de él mismo.

Hange terminó de desatar al chico y recogió su equipo, colocando este sobre una mesa pues presentía que lo volvería a usar pronto.

—Trata de mover tus dedos el efecto de los sedantes no debe tardar mucho en desaparecer— sugirió esta de inmediato, ya se encargaría de revisar las pequeñas muestras que había sustraído para llevar acabo sus nuevos estudios e investigaciones sobre sus avances con el acelerador molecular que le inyecto el día anterior.

Siguió las indicaciones de Hange e intento mover los dedos de sus manos pero aun no daban ningún resultado y sin darse por vencido esta vez trato de mover los dedos de sus pies, sintiéndose más aliviado al notar como uno de estos se había movido ante su demanda y poco a poco comenzaron a reaccionar los demás dedos de sus pies, después movió sus piernas y finalmente sus manos comenzaron a reaccionar como el resto de su cuerpo eso relajo a Levi.

— ¿Ves? Ahora este como nuevo— comento Hange con tranquilidad, haciendo unas anotaciones en su tabla de investigaciones; allí era dónde llevaba las bitácoras de los avances de sus experimentos además de sus descubrimientos y fracasos de algunos proyectos.

—Más te vale de otro modo hubiese buscado la forma de asesinarte— gruñó este de inmediato sentándose en la camilla.

—Hasta tus amenazas son tan precisas — Hange continuo haciendo sus anotaciones; la forma tan precisa con la que el chico imitaba a su superior comenzaba a causarle algo de temor, realmente este debía admirar mucho a su capitán para hacer algo así.

—Y dime... ¿Has descubierto algo interesante?— rodó los ojos ante la respuesta anterior de la castaña y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Aun no, pero tengo la certeza de que lo haré pronto— su tono pasó de la seriedad a la emoción y a juzgar por la sonrisa psicópata que apareció en su rostro debía estar hablando en serio — Con las muestras que he conseguido pronto sabré que fue lo que ocurrió anoche en el sótano cuando ustedes fueron víctimas de esa inexplicable explosión que hizo que ambos perdieran la conciencia...

—Hasta que haces algo productivo — reconoció este cruzándose de brazos sin perder la seriedad ni dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

—Pero también tengo otros motivos, estoy llevando a cabo una investigación que podría ser beneficiosa para la humanidad... — continuó esta sin cambiar su tono de voz o su expresión y sólo le contaba todo eso al chico porque sabía que él era el único que podía pasarse escuchándola horas enteras sin protestar, era el único que parecía tener curiosidad e interés en el tema de los titanes; a veces pensaba que ambos eran tan similares.

—Tú y tus experimentos de mierda— rodó los ojos estando consciente que la mujer no tenía remedio; una vez que esta se obsesionaba con algo era difícil hacerla entrar en razón y más aún cuando esto tenía algo de relación con los titanes.

—Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora...— comentó la castaña antes de ser interrumpida por un sonido; al parecer alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de su laboratorio por lo que Hange se dirigió a esta a atender —Si ya te sientes mejor, tus prendas están en el cuarto de baño...

El chico se levantó de aquella camilla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto al sentir la frialdad y la rasposa superficie de un piso sucio sobre sus descalzos pies, sino se sintiera un poco débil aun obligaría a la cuatro ojos a limpiar ese cuchitril en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, su mente pronto termino ocupada de nuevo, recordando los eventos del día anterior en el sótano como para notar que algo no marchaba bien con él, como su aparente cambio de altura o su nueva tonalidad de piel. Y mientras este entraba al cuarto de baño para buscar su ropa Hange abría la puerta para encontrarse con el comandante Erwin.

—Oh, Erwin, no esperaba tu visita— comentó Hange tranquilamente al mirar al hombre alto y rubio que se hallaba frente a ella —¿Como esta Levi?

El chico de piel canela se encontraba lavando su cara distraídamente con el agua fría del grifo, maldiciendo de sus adentros que la cuatro ojos no tuviese un espejo en el cual pudiese mirarse, necesitaba saber que tan deplorable era su aspecto y tan pronto como se pusiera sus prendas encima se encargaría de ir a tomar una buena ducha. Se giró para buscar sus prendas y se llevo una gran sorpresa al no encontrarlas por ningún lado y en su lugar solo encontró los harapos que parecían pertenecer al mocoso Jaeger. Se molesto demasiado, si esta era una de las bromas de la castaña realmente era de mal gusto y le haría pagar por ello, se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió ligeramente al escuchar la voz de la castaña quien había pronunciado el nombre de "Erwin" y sobre todo había echo una pregunta acerca de su persona ¿Pero sobre que podrían estar hablando esos dos que tenia que estar relacionado con él?

— ¿Levi? Pues ha estado actuando algo raro esta mañana... —la voz del hombre se notaba algo preocupada y había desviado la mirada a un lado mientras hablaba —Trate de preguntarle acerca de lo ocurrido ayer pero parece tener algún de amnesia...

Aquello lo dejó completamente atónito y confundido justo después de escuchar la conversación que Hange y Erwin estaban teniendo y por más que trataba de asimilarlo no lograba entenderlo algo no encajaba. Erwin prácticamente había dicho que él estaba actuando raro como si este ya hubiese interactuado con él antes, pero si el apenas acababa de recobrar la consciencia y estaba atado a la camilla del laboratorio de la cuatro ojos por alguna razón que por más que trataba no podía recordar ¿Sería ese tipo de amnesia a la que el comandante Erwin se refería? Estaba apunto de salir de allí e ir a demandarle una explicación a esos dos cuando la voz de la castaña irrumpió el silencio de nuevo.

—Vaya...— Hange se cruzo de brazos y su rostro adquirió un semblante serio —Tal vez ese golpe en la cabeza lo mantenga aturdido, deberías darle tiempo seguro pronto logrará recordar... De cualquier forma me cerciorare de visitarle más tarde para comprobar que este bien

—Lo sé, gracias...— Erwin dejó salir un suspiro —En fin... Quería saber como se encontraba el joven Jaeger — la voz del hombre adquirió un tono más serio, pues estando consciente del suceso del día anterior y ya que Levi no parecía estar en óptimas condiciones para aportarle la información que este necesitaba, quería probar algo de suerte interrogando al chico, tal vez así podría saber que era lo que había sucedido y que estaba pasando, pues estaba seguro que algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

—Pues... Le hice unos estudios a Eren para estar al tanto de sus signos vitales...— comento con calma la mujer quien tomó la tabla donde había echo algunas anotaciones y observaciones de sus experimentos con el chico —A decir verdad lo resultados fueron positivos no encontré ningún tipo de problema incluso Jaeger acaba de recobrar la conciencia hace unos momentos y debe estar vistiéndose justo ahora —informó sin más y lanzó una mirada en dirección al cuarto de baño al notar que todo estaba tranquilo.

—Bien, por favor dile a Jaeger cuando este listo que lo estaré esperando en mi oficina, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con él...— le pidió Erwin amablemente a la castaña antes de retirarse.

Se había quedado en estado de shock al escuchar eso último y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía la cuatro ojos no carecía de sentido, ella prácticamente dijo que le había echo unos estudios a Jaeger y que acababa de recobrar la consciencia, pero el estaba consciente que no había nadie más en la habitación además de él y la cuatro ojos. "Debe estar vistiéndose justo ahora" aquellas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza y sus ojos se posaron sobre las prendas del adolescente que aun sostenía entre sus manos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de todo. Sus manos se miraban diferentes, sus brazos y su cuerpo habían perdido su volumen su piel era de distinto color de una tonalidad canela y llegó a la conclusión de que ese no era su cuerpo ¿Pero como podía ser eso posible? El estaba seguro de quien era, él era Levi Ackerman podía recordarlo todo desde que había entrado a la Legion de Reconocimiento, la pérdida de sus amigos y única familia Farlan e Isabel, pero definitivamente estaba estancado en el cuerpo de un mocoso adolescente

Unos pasos se apresuraron hacia el cuarto de baño y un par de golpes resonaron en la puerta de madera— ¿Eren, esta todo bien? —preguntó la mujer al escuchar que todo estaba en silencio desde hace unos minutos atrás— Debo salir un momento para encontrarme con Moblit, el comandante Erwin quiere que vayas a verlo a su despacho cuando estes listo —continuo la mujer antes de abandonar el laboratorio, dejando al chico allí aun en él cuarto de baño.

Se apresuró a vestirse una vez que la mujer se había marchado y una vez listo empuño sus manos y rechinó los dientes, mientras una venita aparecía en su sien, estaba realmente molesto y dispuesto averiguar que demonios estaba sucediendo y cuando encontrara al responsable de esto, juraba que lo haría pagar caro o dejaría de llamarse Levi Ackerman. Salió del laboratorio en ese momento con la intención de ir a visitar a alguien en especial y demandar una explicación cuando algo más sucedió.

— ¡Eren! — Mikasa Ackerman se acercaba apresuradamente hasta él acompañada de cierto chico rubio con cabeza de coco.

—Hey Eren...— le saludo Armin desde la lejanía

—Esto no puede estarme pasando— el joven de piel canela suspiro con cierto fastidio.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Krieger**


End file.
